Confessions of a true best friend
by dragracer44
Summary: Stephanie meets a new girl at school. Stephanie thinks that the new girl is stuck up. Will Stephanie and this new girl become good friends? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

TV shows Full House **Stephanie's problem**

Author: dragracer44

Fiction Rated: T-English-Humor/General-Reviews:0-Published:6/19/07-Updated:6/29/07-Complete

**This is my first full House story. This is about Stephanie and this new girl she meets at school. Stephanie thinks that the new girl and her could never be friends, but some advice from D.J could change Stephanie's view about this girl. Please R&R!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day as Stephanie Tanner walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Steph," her dad said, with a smile, when she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad," she greeted in a happy mood.

She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. She went and sat down at the table, when her Uncle Joey came up from the basement. When Stephanie was little, her Uncle Joey, and her Uncle Jesse moved in to help raise her and her other 2 sisters, DJ and Michelle, since her mom had died. She didn't remember her, but her Uncle Jesse could tell her what she was like.

"Morning, Steph," Joey greeted as he came up the stairs in his TMNT pajamas.

"Morning Joey," Stephanie said as she bit into her apple.

"Steph, you better hurry up and eat that apple so you can go upstairs and get dressed," Danny said, as he cleaned the sink.

Danny was a neat freak. He liked everything to be neat all the time.

"Okay, dad," Stephanie said as she quickly finished her apple, and then went upstairs to get dressed. When she got upstairs, she knocked on the bathroom door. Michelle, Stephanie's sister, whom she shared a room with, was in the bathroom. The bus was going to be here in 20 minutes and she needed to use the bathroom to put her daily makeup on.

"Michelle, I need in the bathroom," Stephanie said knocking on the door impatiently.

"In a minute," Michelle said, through the bathroom door.

"Fine," Stephanie said. "But you just have one minute."

"Okay," Michelle said.

Stephanie glanced at her watch., and said, "Time's up Michelle."

"No it's not," Michelle told her sister through the bathroom door.

"Michelle, let me in," Stephanie said knocking on the door with her fist.

When Michelle didn't answer, Stephanie called, "Uncle Jesse!"

"What? What is it," Jesse asked as he saw Stephanie in the hall.

"Michelle won't let me in the bathroom to get ready for school," Stephanie complained.

"Michelle, can you please get out of the bathroom so Stephanie can use it," Jesse asked in a not-so-polite tone.

"Chill, I'm out," Michelle tells Jesse and Stephanie, as the bathroom door opens.

"Thank you Michelle," Stephanie says, rushing into the bathroom.

Stephanie put on her makeup, and then she went into her room to dress for the day. She shared a room with Michelle. She used to share a room with DJ, her older sister, when she was little. When she was in high school, DJ asked for her own room, and her dad agreed. So now, she's stuck with Michelle. When Stephanie got into her room,she looked at her watch. She chose her plaid skirt with a navy turtleneck. She also chose her navy tights and shoes.

"Bye Michelle," Stephanie said to her little sister as she walked out of the room with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Bye, Steph," Michelle said to her sister, happily.

When Stephanie got down to the kitchen, she sat down at the table.

"Steph, Gia just called and said that she would meet she would be here in a few minutes," her dad said as he came into the kitchen.

"Thanks, dad," Stephanie said.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Stephanie opened the door, and a smile came on her face.

"Hey Gia," she greeted.

"Hey, Steph," she greets back. "Ready to go to school?"

"Yeah. Bye dad, see you later," Stephanie said to her father as the girls both walked out the door.

"Bye girls, have a good day," Danny said to the girls.

On the bus, Gia and Stephanie sat together.

"Are you ready for the huge Math test we have today," Gia asked.

"Oh my gosh. I completely forgot," Stephanie said frantically.

"Don't worry," Gia reassured her. "You'll do fine. The only way that you could fail, is if, you didn't know the material."

"I don't," Stephanie told her friend. "I'm going to fail!"

"You'll do fine," Gia told Stephanie. "Remember, you can always ask for a retake if you do poorly on it."

"You're right," Stephanie said. She had a plan.

Gia, obviously knew that her friend was thinking up a plan, so she asked her, "What are you thinking Steph?"

"I was thinking of a plan," Stephanie said.

"Well," Gia asked.

"What," Stephanie asked her friend.

"What is your plan," Gia asked.

"I'll tell you," Stephanie said to her, and then whispered the plan in Gia's ear.

"That's good," Gia told Stephanie after Stephanie finished whispering the plan in Gia's ear.

"I know," Stephanie said. "I can't wait to take the test."

"I'm glad you're excited," Gia says. "But don't you think that the plan might backfire?"

"Not if everything goes perfectly," Stephanie said. "Which it should.

They soon arrived at school and Stephanie's plan was soon going to launch into action.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I guess your wondering what Stephanie's plan is. You'll find out in the next chapter. Remember, please Read&Review if you can. Thanks!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapter 2

Once Gia and Stephanie got to school, they went to their lockers to get their History books. When they got into class, they sat down at their seats. That's when the teacher called roll.

"Class, I have a very special announcement. We have a new student. Ginger Abdul," the teacher said.

"Hi, everyone," Ginger says to the class.

"Hi, Ginger," the whole class says together.

"Ginger, we have a test today, but you don't have to take it since your new," Mrs. Barnes, the History teacher said.

"Thanks," Ginger said to her. "But I'm very good with History, so I would like to try the test."

"Okay," Mrs. Barnes said. "You can take a seat next to Mrs. Tanner."

"Thanks," she said. Then he gathered his books and sat down by Stephanie.

"Now, class," Mrs. Barnes says. "We're going to talk the test now, so you know the rules. Eyes on your own paper, and no talking."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. She already knew the rules to test-taking and so did everyone else. Then Stephanie raised her hand..

"Yes, Mrs. Tanner," Mrs. Barnes asks.

"I was just wondering..." Stephanie says, but then she gets lost.

"Come on Mrs. Tanner, we don't have all day," says Mrs. Barnes tapping her foot. When Stephanie wouldn't respond, she said, "Stephanie?"

"Huh," Stephanie asks.

" You were asking a question, but then you got lost," Mrs. Barnes said.

"Oh yeah. If we do bad on this test, can we have a retake," Stephanie asks.

"No. You may not take retakes, on this test, class," Mrs. Barnes says.

Stephanie's heart sunk. She thought that the plan would work perfectly. She would go home and show her dad the retake, not the actually test. She would throw the actual test away.

"Okay, now class, let's begin the test," Mrs. Barnes tells the class. She handed Stephanie the test. Stephanie looked at the test. So many questions. Suddenly, she felt dizzy.

"May day," Stephanie says, as she falls out of her seat.

Mrs. Barnes looks back at Stephanie, and asks, " Stephanie are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just feel a little dizzy though," Stephanie says as she gets up and sits back in her chair.

"Do you need to go to the nurses' office," Mrs. Barnes asks.

"No, I'm fine," Stephanie says.

"Okay," Mrs. Barnes says to Stephanie. "Do you still want to take the test?"

"Yeah," Stephanie says. "I just was nervous."

"Okay," Mrs. Barnes said.

Stephanie concentrated hard on the test, but she still didn't want to take it. She handed the test in and then sat back down at her desk.

Once the bell rang, Mrs. Barnes tells the class, "Have a good day class."

Stephanie started to leave, but then Mrs. Barnes asked her to come see her at her desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Barnes," Stephanie asks. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes," Mrs. Barnes tells Stephanie, "I'm afraid that you didn't do very well on your test."

She handed Stephanie her test. It had a big fat F on the top. Her dad was going to go ballistic!

"I'm sorry," Stephanie tells Mrs. Barnes. " I didn't really study."

"I know you can do better," Mrs. Barnes, tells her, "Just try and do better on the next test okay?"

"Okay," Stephanie says. "I will. See you later."

"Bye, Stephanie," Mrs. Barnes says to Stephanie. "See you later."

And with that, Stephanie left the room to go to her next class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stephanie's plan failed. What will she do? Find out in the next Chapter. Remember, please Read&Review! I just updated this chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so we all know that Stephanie's plan failed. She will do something about it. But what? Meanwhile, Stephanie and Gia meet the new girl, but the new girl isn't so friendly. What will happen? You'll find out in this chapter. Remember, please Read&Review! This chapter is now going to be updated.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

As Stephanie walked to her next class, she met up with Gia in the hallway.

"Wow, you looked depressed," Gia said to Stephanie.

"Yeah. I got an F on the History test," Stephanie said. "I should have made sure that I had studied last night, in case there was no retake."

"Yeah. I told you that the plan might backfire, Steph," Gia told her.

"Wait..." Stephanie said suddenly. "I have another idea."

"Not another one," Gia groaned. "Can't you just tell your dad what you got on the test?"

"Yeah. That was kind of my plan that I was just thinking of, but I would tell him that I got an A instead of an F," Stephanie said. "Gia, you're a genius!"

"I know I am," Gia said smartly. "Hey look over there. There's that new girl from History. Why don't we go say hello?"

"Good idea," said Stephanie, not feeling depressed anymore. Gia and Stephanie went up to the new girl and Stephanie said, "Hello, my name is Stephanie Tanner and this is my friend Gia Mahan."

The girl looked at them blankly, and then said, "I'm Ginger Abdul."

"Yeah, we know," Stephanie told Ginger. "You were in our History class."

"Was I," Ginger asked. "I thought I was in the dorky class." She laughed, but Stephanie and Gia didn't. When Ginger waited them to reply, but they didn't, Ginger asked, "You don't think it's funny?"

"No," Stephanie said to Ginger. "We thought that was rude of you to say that."

"Yeah," Gia said defiantly. "We're not dorks."

"Oh please," Ginger scoffed. "Have you seen what you're wearing?"

Gia and Stephanie both looked down at there outfits. Gia had on a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and white K-Swiss shoes. Stephanie had on a navy turtleneck, a plaid skirt, navy tights and navy shoes. Gia and Stephanie thought that they looked just fine, and that this girl did not obviously want to be friends with them.

"I think that we look fine," Stephanie told Ginger with confidence.

"Me too," Gia told Ginger. "Just because you're new, doesn't mean that you can trash talk our clothes."

"Whatever," Ginger said. She walked off.

"What the heck was her problem," Gia asked.

"I don't know," Stephanie said. "She sure doesn't want to be friends with us."

"Tell me about it," Gia said. "Come on Steph, we're already late for music." They looked around and saw that all the kids were in their classes, and that the bell had rung.

"Yeah, but we need to stop at the principal's office first and get a pass," Stephanie said.

"Yeah," Gia said.

They went into the office and asked if they could get passes. The principal gave them some and then they went to Music class. When they got there, the class was watching movies.

"Mrs. Tanner, Mrs. Mahan," the teacher said. "You're late. I hope you have passes."

"We do," Stephanie said. as she and Gia handed Mrs. Vincent, the music teacher, the passes.

"Thank you girls," Mrs. Vincent said. "The rest of the class is watching a movie. You may sit wherever you like."

"Thanks, Mrs. Vincent." Stephanie said.

Stephanie and Gia tried to find a seat, but there was none left. The only spot that they could sit on was the floor.

"Well this is lovely," Gia whispered to Stephanie as she sat down by her on the floor. "We should have gotten here earlier."

"That's okay," Stephanie told her friend. "Let's just try to enjoy the movie."

"Okay," Gia said to Stephanie and they both turned their attention to the movie.

After class, Stephanie went to all her other classes. At lunch, Stephanie sat with her friends at their usual table.

"Hey guys," Stephanie said as she sat down at her table with her tray.

"Hey Stephanie," Martha Stikes, one of Stephanie's friends, said.

When Stephanie sat down, she asked her friends, "Did any of you talk to the new girl, Ginger yet?"

"Yeah," Martha said. "She is so stuck up and rude."

"Stephanie and I tried to talk to her, but she was mean to us, and she trash talked our clothes," Gia said to Martha and Stephanie. "Isn't that right Steph?"

"Right," Stephanie said to her friends. "Somebody's got to teach her some manners."

"Totally," Martha said to Gia and Stephanie. "We better just stay out of her way or she'll do something to us."

"Yeah," Stephanie said. "Guys, I'm not feeling very hungry any more." She got up as Martha asked, "Are you okay?"

"I just have a fever or something, because I feel all dizzy and stuff," Stephanie said. "I better go to the nurses' office right now."

"Okay," Gia said. "We'll wait for you here, and if we see you going home, then we'll see you tomorrow then or something. I'll call you tonight to see how you're feeling."

"Thanks guys," Stephanie said. "Bye." Stephanie went to the trash basket and dumped her tray. She went to the office and the nurse took her temperature.

"You do have a little fever," the nurse said. "I'll call your dad to come and get you."

"Okay, thanks," Stephanie said.

Within a few minutes, the nurse came back in the room and told Stephanie, "Stephanie, your dad will be here in a few minutes to pick you up."

"Okay," Stephanie said. "Thanks. Can I go grab my bag and stuff?"

"Of course," the nurse said. "Be quick though, because your dad is going to be here in a few minutes to pick you up.

"Okay," Stephanie said, as she left the room. She went down to her locker to get her bookbag. She didn't have any homework, so her bag was very light. She had her test in her pocket, so she wouldn't have to worry about leaving it somewhere. When she walked back up to the office, she saw her dad come in the building.

"Stephanie, are you okay," Danny asks.

"Dad, I'm fine," Stephanie told her father as they walked out to the car.

"So...how did your History test go," Danny asked Stephanie as they were driving in the car.

"I got an F," Stephanie told him.

Danny hit the brake, pulled over at the side of the road, and looked at his daughter. "You got an F?" He asks angrily.

"Yeah," Stephanie muttered. "I'm sorry dad."

"That's okay," Danny said to his daughter. "Just try better on the next test."

"Okay," Stephanie said. "I'll try."

"Good," Danny said. For the rest of the ride home, none of them said a word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was a great ending wasn't it? In the next chapter, Stephanie tries to be friends with Ginger. Will Ginger accept her? Will they become friends? Find out in the last chapter. Remember, please Read&Review! Thanks!!! This chapter will be a 2-parter, so one part will be one one half of the page and the other half will be on the other half of the page.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, now I know that I haven't talked about Stephanie and Ginger very much, but this chapter is all about them. Remember, please Read&Review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Danny and Stephanie arrived home, Stephanie planted herself on the couch.

"Stephanie, I think you should go to bed right now,:" Danny told his daughter.

"Dad, why can't I sleep on the couch," Stephanie asked. "It's much more cofortable here."

'I know that Steph," Danny said with tiredness in his voice. "But the couch is where all of the family sits, and it would be incredibly rude if you coughed on it and got us sick too."

"Dad, I'm not sick," Stephanie said. "I'm fine."

"Not according to what the nurse said," Danny told his daughter. "She said that you had a little fever, so I want you to go upstairs right now and get some rest."

"Okay, fine," Stephanie mumbled under her breath as she slowly walked up the stairs. Sometimes her dad could be strict and firm. She didn't like it when he did that.

Once Stephanie got up the stairs, she hopped into her bed. She wasn't tired yet, so she grabbed her book that she was reading off the nightstand. It was called, _Falling Leaves _by Adeline Yen Mah. Stephanie thought that it was the best book that she had ever read in her whole life. She thought it was riveting and intriging. She was almost done with the book, which made her feel sad. She thought that it was a outstanding book and she didn't want for it to end. She read about 7 chapters and before she could get to chapter 25, she fell asleep.

(In dream sequence)

"Stephanie, you're going to be late for school," Danny yelled to his daughter upstairs. "Gia's already here and waiting for you!"

"Just a second dad,: Stephnaie called. "Tell Gia to wait right there."

"Gia," Danny told Gia, "Stephanie will be coming."

"I hope so Mr. Tanner," Gia said. "If she doesn't get here soon, we're going to be late."

"Hey, Gia," Stephanie said as she arrived downstairs. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Gia said in a not-so-great mood. "I've been waiting here for 23 minutes, and we've probably already missed the bus."

"I'm sorry Gia," Stephanie said in an apologetic tone. "Don't worry. We can still make it if we hurry."

"Okay," Gia said in a forgiving tone. "Well, come on then. We don't have much time."

"Yeah, let's go," Stephanie said to her friend, and then she said to her dad, "Bye dad."

"Yeah, bye Mr. Tanner," Gia said as she and Stephanie bolted out the door.

"Bye girls," Danny said to them after they left.

Gia and Stephanie ran and ran to catch up to the bus. They barely made it though.

"Whew, that was close," Stephanie said to Gia, as they sat down in an empty seat. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for me."

"That's okay, Steph," Gia said in a forgiving tone. "But that's the second time this week."

"So," Stephanie said. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because Steph," Gia said to her friend. "You haven't been doing so good these past couple of days."

"What do you mean," Stephanie asked her friend, although she was a little hurt that Gia was saying this stuff to her. "Oh, I see what you mean. Ever since that test, I haven't been doing so good."

"Right," Gia said, as Stephanie looked down at her shoes. "I'm not mad, I'm just saying that you shouldn't be afraid of Ginger."

Stephanie's ears perked up, "What do you mean that I shouldn't be afraid of Ginger?"

"I'm just saying that-" Gia started, but then Stephanie was woken up by Michelle saying, "Steph! Steph! Wake up!"

Stephanie quickly snapped out of her dream, sat up, and asked, "What is it Michelle?"

"Gia's here to see you," Michelle said. "Do you want me to bring her up here so you can talk to her? If you don't want me to, that's okay too,"

"You can bring her up here," Stephanie said, still groggy from waking up. "Just tell her to sit on your bed, so I don't cough all over her and get her sick too."

"Okay," Michelle said to her sick sister. "Be back in a flash."

"Thanks, Michelle," Stephanie said as she grabbed a tissue from her nightstand.

"Stephanie, Gia's here," Michelle said to her sister, with Gia behind her. "I'll leave you two alone, so you can talk." Then Michelle left the room.

"Thanks, Michelle," Stephanie called to her sister, as soon as she was out of the room. "Hey Gia, how's it going in school and everything?"

"It's okay, but it's no fun without you," Gia said to her friend as she sat on Michelle's bed. "Ginger got detention."

Stephanie sat up and asked, "How?"

"She got in trouble for something," Gia said. "I talked to her today and she asked if she could sit with us at lunch tomorrow."

Stephanie's ears perked up, and she asked, "You invited her to sit with us?!"

"Yeah," Gia said calmly. "Now, Steph, before you jump to any conclusions, I just want you to know that Ginger's a really nice person once you get to know her. We talked and she said that she would like to hang out with us."

Stephanie blew her nose and then she said, "Gia, it's great that you talked to her and everything, but I don't want to hang out with her,"

"Why not Steph," Gia asked. "Why don't you like her?"

"You saw how she treated us the other day," Stephanie said to her friend in a sour attitude. "That's why I don't like her."

"Steph," Gia said in a calm voice. "I will prove to you that Ginger is harmless."

"Okay, fine," Stephanie said. "But don't expect me to like it!"

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap_

"Steph," Gia said in a calm voice. "I will prove to you that Ginger is harmless."

"Okay fine," Stephanie said. "But don't expect me to like it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Gia left., Stephanie went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. D.J., Stephanie's older sister, came into the kitchen, and asked, "Hungry Steph?"

"Very," Stephanie said. "I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Right, D.J. said. "That's when dad brought you home from school. By the way, how're you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks," Stephanie said to her sister. "Could you make me some chicken soup?"

"Sure," D.J. said in a polite tone. "I'll have up to you in 10 minutes."

"Thanks, Deej," Stephanie said. "I really aprreciate it."

"No problem," D/J. said and started making the soup as Stephanie went back up to her bed.

A few minutes later, D.J. came up with the chicken soup. She placed it on Stephanie's lap and said, "Here you go Steph."

" Thanks, Deej," Stephanie said. As D.J. left the room, Stephanie asked, "Deej, could I talk to you for a minute?"

D. J. came back into the room and sat on Stephanie's bed. "Sure, Steph, what's up?"

"Well," Stephanie started,but then stopped.

D.J. nodded her head and then waited for Stephanie to ask her question. When she didn't, D.J. said, "Steph, I don't have all day. What is it?"

"Well, there's this new girl at school, and Gia gets along with her," Stephanie said.

"Well, what's the problem then," D.J. asked. "Don't you like the new girl at school?"

"No," Stephanie said. "She's awful and was mean to Gia and I the other day, and now Gia is her friend, and I want to be, but I don't know how."

"Well, Steph," D.J. said to her younger sister. "Nobody knows how to be nice to a new kid. My advice is, to be yourself and to be kind to her. Ask her if she would like to hang out sometime and stuff like that."

Stephanie was impressed on what her sister was telling her. Stephanie asked, "What if she doesn't like me?"

D.J. smiled and said, "Then that's her loss. You just be the best Stephanie Judith Tanner you can be."

"Thanks, Deej," Stephanie said to her sister. "You always know what to say."

Stephanie gives her sister a hug. After they finish hugging, D.J. says, "Remember, Steph, I'm always here for you, so if you need any help at all, you can just come to me and we'll talk about it."

"Okay," Stephanie told her sister. "Thanks."

"No problem," D.J. says. "Good luck tomorrow at school and everything. "

"Thanks," Stephanie said to her sister, as she left the room. Michelle was going to sleep on the couch, since she didn't want to catch Stephanie's fever. Within a few minutes, Stephanie was asleep.

The next day, as Stephanie went to her locker, she spotted Ginger at her locker. _You can do it, Stephanie, _Stephanie told herself. She walked up to Ginger's locker and said, "Hey!" Ginger turned her attention to Stephanie and said, "Hey Stephanie, I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Stephanie said, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering," Ginger started. "If we could be friends, and hang out and stuff."

Stephanie was stunned! She couldn't believe that Ginger was asking her this! Stephanie quickly said, "Sure."

"Great," Ginger said. "We'll talk more about the plans at lunch, okay?"

"Okay," Stephanie said. "I just have one question, though."

"Yeah," Ginger asked.

"Could we include Gia in the hangout plans and stuff?" Stephanie asked quickly.

"Sure," Ginger said. "You talk to Gia about it to see what she thinks, okay? I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye," Stephanie called. Ginger turned around to see Stephanie and waved at her.

Gia quickly met up with Stephanie in Chemistry class, and asked Stephanie, "Did you talk to Ginger yet?"

"Yeah," Stephanie told her friend. "She said that she wants us to be friends with her and I accepted the offer."

"See I told you she wasn't so bad, once you talked to her," Gia added smartly.

"You were right Gia," Stephanie said.

Gia smiled and asked, "What else did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing much," Stephanie said to her friend. "Other than that we would see each other at lunch and work out the friendship plans with you."

"Cool," Gia said. "I can't wait."

"I can't either," Stephanie said as the two friends smiled each other. D. J. was right after all. If you be yourself, you never know what surprises will come to you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Confessions of a true best friend**

Author: dragracer44

Fiction Rated: T-English-Humor/General-Reviews:0-Published:6/19/07-Updated:6/29/07-Complete

**This is my first full House story. This is about Stephanie and this new girl she meets at school. Stephanie thinks that the new girl and her could never be friends, but some advice from D.J could change Stephanie's view about this girl. Please R&R!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day as Stephanie Tanner walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Steph," her dad said, with a smile, when she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad," she greeted in a happy mood.

She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. She went and sat down at the table, when her Uncle Joey came up from the basement. When Stephanie was little, her Uncle Joey, and her Uncle Jesse moved in to help raise her and her other 2 sisters, DJ and Michelle, since her mom had died. She didn't remember her, but her Uncle Jesse could tell her what she was like.

"Morning, Steph," Joey greeted as he came up the stairs in his TMNT pajamas.

"Morning Joey," Stephanie said as she bit into her apple.

"Steph, you better hurry up and eat that apple so you can go upstairs and get dressed," Danny said, as he cleaned the sink.

Danny was a neat freak. He liked everything to be neat all the time.

"Okay, dad," Stephanie said as she quickly finished her apple, and then went upstairs to get dressed. When she got upstairs, she knocked on the bathroom door. Michelle, Stephanie's sister, whom she shared a room with, was in the bathroom. The bus was going to be here in 20 minutes and she needed to use the bathroom to put her daily makeup on.

"Michelle, I need in the bathroom," Stephanie said knocking on the door impatiently.

"In a minute," Michelle said, through the bathroom door.

"Fine," Stephanie said. "But you just have one minute."

"Okay," Michelle said.

Stephanie glanced at her watch., and said, "Time's up Michelle."

"No it's not," Michelle told her sister through the bathroom door.

"Michelle, let me in," Stephanie said knocking on the door with her fist.

When Michelle didn't answer, Stephanie called, "Uncle Jesse!"

"What? What is it," Jesse asked as he saw Stephanie in the hall.

"Michelle won't let me in the bathroom to get ready for school," Stephanie complained.

"Michelle, can you please get out of the bathroom so Stephanie can use it," Jesse asked in a not-so-polite tone.

"Chill, I'm out," Michelle tells Jesse and Stephanie, as the bathroom door opens.

"Thank you Michelle," Stephanie says, rushing into the bathroom.

Stephanie put on her makeup, and then she went into her room to dress for the day. She shared a room with Michelle. She used to share a room with DJ, her older sister, when she was little. When she was in high school, DJ asked for her own room, and her dad agreed. So now, she's stuck with Michelle. When Stephanie got into her room,she looked at her watch. She chose her plaid skirt with a navy turtleneck. She also chose her navy tights and shoes.

"Bye Michelle," Stephanie said to her little sister as she walked out of the room with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Bye, Steph," Michelle said to her sister, happily.

When Stephanie got down to the kitchen, she sat down at the table.

"Steph, Gia just called and said that she would be here in a few minutes," her dad said as he came into the kitchen.

"Thanks, dad," Stephanie said.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Stephanie opened the door, and a smile came on her face.

"Hey Gia," she greeted.

"Hey, Steph," she greets back. "Ready to go to school?"

"Yeah. Bye dad, see you later," Stephanie said to her father as the girls both walked out the door.

"Bye girls, have a good day," Danny said to the girls.

On the bus, Gia and Stephanie sat together.

"Are you ready for the huge Math test we have today," Gia asked.

"Oh my gosh. I completely forgot," Stephanie said frantically.

"Don't worry," Gia reassured her. "You'll do fine. The only way that you could fail, is if, you didn't know the material."

"I don't," Stephanie told her friend. "I'm going to fail!"

"You'll do fine," Gia told Stephanie. "Remember, you can always ask for a retake if you do poorly on it."

"You're right," Stephanie said. She had a plan.

Gia, obviously knew that her friend was thinking up a plan, so she asked her, "What are you thinking Steph?"

"I was thinking of a plan," Stephanie said.

"Well," Gia asked.

"What," Stephanie asked her friend.

"What is your plan," Gia asked.

"I'll tell you," Stephanie said to her, and then whispered the plan in Gia's ear.

"That's good," Gia told Stephanie after Stephanie finished whispering the plan in Gia's ear.

"I know," Stephanie said. "I can't wait to take the test."

"I'm glad you're excited," Gia says. "But don't you think that the plan might backfire?"

"Not if everything goes perfectly," Stephanie said. "Which it should.

They soon arrived at school and Stephanie's plan was soon going to launch into action.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I guess your wondering what Stephanie's plan is. You'll find out in the next chapter. Remember, please Read&Review if you can. Thanks!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Once Gia and Stephanie got to school, they went to their lockers to get their History books. When they got into class, they sat down at their seats. That's when the teacher called roll.

"Class, I have a very special announcement. We have a new student. Ginger Abdul," the teacher said.

"Hi, everyone," Ginger says to the class.

"Hi, Ginger," the whole class says together.

"Ginger, we have a test today, but you don't have to take it since your new," Mrs. Barnes, the History teacher said.

"Thanks," Ginger said to her. "But I'm very good with History, so I would like to try the test."

"Okay," Mrs. Barnes said. "You can take a seat next to Mrs. Tanner."

"Thanks," she said. Then she gathered her books and sat down by Stephanie.

"Now, class," Mrs. Barnes says. "We're going to talk the test now, so you know the rules. Eyes on your own paper, and no talking."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. She already knew the rules to test-taking and so did everyone else. Then Stephanie raised her hand..

"Yes, Mrs. Tanner," Mrs. Barnes asks.

"I was just wondering..." Stephanie says, but then she gets lost.

"Come on Mrs. Tanner, we don't have all day," says Mrs. Barnes tapping her foot. When Stephanie wouldn't respond, she said, "Stephanie?"

"Huh," Stephanie asks.

" You were asking a question, but then you got lost," Mrs. Barnes said.

"Oh yeah. If we do bad on this test, can we have a retake," Stephanie asks.

"No. You may not take retakes, on this test, class," Mrs. Barnes says.

Stephanie's heart sunk. She thought that the plan would work perfectly. She would go home and show her dad the retake, not the actually test. She would throw the actual test away.

"Okay, now class, let's begin the test," Mrs. Barnes tells the class. She handed Stephanie the test. Stephanie looked at the test. So many questions. Suddenly, she felt dizzy.

"May day," Stephanie says, as she falls out of her seat.

Mrs. Barnes looks back at Stephanie, and asks, " Stephanie, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just feel a little dizzy though," Stephanie says as she gets up and sits back in her chair.

"Do you need to go to the nurses' office," Mrs. Barnes asks.

"No, I'm fine," Stephanie says.

"Okay," Mrs. Barnes says to Stephanie. "Do you still want to take the test?"

"Yeah," Stephanie says. "I just was nervous."

"Okay," Mrs. Barnes said.

Stephanie concentrated hard on the test, but she still didn't want to take it. She handed the test in and then sat back down at her desk.

Once the bell rang, Mrs. Barnes tells the class, "Have a good day class."

Stephanie started to leave, but then Mrs. Barnes asked her to come see her at her desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Barnes," Stephanie asks. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes," Mrs. Barnes tells Stephanie, "I'm afraid that you didn't do very well on your test."

She handed Stephanie her test. It had a big fat F on the top. Her dad was going to go ballistic!

"I'm sorry," Stephanie tells Mrs. Barnes. " I didn't really study."

"I know you can do better," Mrs. Barnes, tells her, "Just try and do better on the next test okay?"

"Okay," Stephanie says. "I will. See you later."

"Bye, Stephanie," Mrs. Barnes says to Stephanie. "See you later."

And with that, Stephanie left the room to go to her next class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stephanie's plan failed. What will she do? Find out in the next Chapter. Remember, please Read&Review! I just updated this chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so we all know that Stephanie's plan failed. She will do something about it. But what? Meanwhile, Stephanie and Gia meet the new girl, but the new girl isn't so friendly. What will happen? You'll find out in this chapter. Remember, please Read&Review! This chapter is now going to be updated.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

As Stephanie walked to her next class, she met up with Gia in the hallway.

"Wow, you looked depressed," Gia said to Stephanie.

"Yeah. I got an F on the History test," Stephanie said. "I should have made sure that I had studied last night, in case there was no retake."

"Yeah. I told you that the plan might backfire, Steph," Gia told her.

"Wait..." Stephanie said suddenly. "I have another idea."

"Not another one," Gia groaned. "Can't you just tell your dad what you got on the test?"

"Yeah. That was kind of my plan that I was just thinking of, but I would tell him that I got an A instead of an F," Stephanie said. "Gia, you're a genius!"

"I know I am," Gia said smartly. "Hey look over there. There's that new girl from History. Why don't we go say hello?"

"Good idea," said Stephanie, not feeling depressed anymore. Gia and Stephanie went up to the new girl and Stephanie said, "Hello, my name is Stephanie Tanner and this is my friend Gia Mahan."

The girl looked at them blankly, and then said, "I'm Ginger Abdul."

"Yeah, we know," Stephanie told Ginger. "You were in our History class."

"Was I," Ginger asked. "I thought I was in the dorky class." She laughed, but Stephanie and Gia didn't. When Ginger waited them to reply, but they didn't, Ginger asked, "You don't think it's funny?"

"No," Stephanie said to Ginger. "We thought that was rude of you to say that."

"Yeah," Gia said defiantly. "We're not dorks."

"Oh please," Ginger scoffed. "Have you seen what you're wearing?"

Gia and Stephanie both looked down at there outfits. Gia had on a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and white K-Swiss shoes. Stephanie had on a navy turtleneck, a plaid skirt, navy tights and navy shoes. Gia and Stephanie thought that they looked just fine, and that this girl did not obviously want to be friends with them.

"I think that we look fine," Stephanie told Ginger with confidence.

"Me too," Gia told Ginger. "Just because you're new, doesn't mean that you can trash talk our clothes."

"Whatever," Ginger said. She walked off.

"What the heck was her problem," Gia asked.

"I don't know," Stephanie said. "She sure doesn't want to be friends with us."

"Tell me about it," Gia said. "Come on Steph, we're already late for music." They looked around and saw that all the kids were in their classes, and that the bell had rung.

"Yeah, but we need to stop at the principal's office first and get a pass," Stephanie said.

"Yeah," Gia said.

They went into the office and asked if they could get passes. The principal gave them some and then they went to Music class. When they got there, the class was watching movies.

"Mrs. Tanner, Mrs. Mahan," the teacher said. "You're late. I hope you have passes."

"We do," Stephanie said. as she and Gia handed Mrs. Vincent, the music teacher, the passes.

"Thank you girls," Mrs. Vincent said. "The rest of the class is watching a movie. You may sit wherever you like."

"Thanks, Mrs. Vincent." Stephanie said.

Stephanie and Gia tried to find a seat, but there was none left. The only spot that they could sit on was the floor.

"Well this is lovely," Gia whispered to Stephanie as she sat down by her on the floor. "We should have gotten here earlier."

"That's okay," Stephanie told her friend. "Let's just try to enjoy the movie."

"Okay," Gia said to Stephanie and they both turned their attention to the movie.

After class, Stephanie went to all her other classes. At lunch, Stephanie sat with her friends at their usual table.

"Hey guys," Stephanie said as she sat down at her table with her tray.

"Hey Stephanie," Martha Stikes, one of Stephanie's friends, said.

When Stephanie sat down, she asked her friends, "Did any of you talk to the new girl, Ginger yet?"

"Yeah," Martha said. "She is so stuck up and rude."

"Stephanie and I tried to talk to her, but she was mean to us, and she trash talked our clothes," Gia said to Martha and Stephanie. "Isn't that right Steph?"

"Right," Stephanie said to her friends. "Somebody's got to teach her some manners."

"Totally," Martha said to Gia and Stephanie. "We better just stay out of her way or she'll do something to us."

"Yeah," Stephanie said. "Guys, I'm not feeling very hungry any more." She got up as Martha asked, "Are you okay?"

"I just have a fever or something, because I feel all dizzy and stuff," Stephanie said. "I better go to the nurses' office right now."

"Okay," Gia said. "We'll wait for you here, and if we see you going home, then we'll see you tomorrow then or something. I'll call you tonight to see how you're feeling."

"Thanks guys," Stephanie said. "Bye." Stephanie went to the trash basket and dumped her tray. She went to the office and the nurse took her temperature.

"You do have a little fever," the nurse said. "I'll call your dad to come and get you."

"Okay, thanks," Stephanie said.

Within a few minutes, the nurse came back in the room and told Stephanie, "Stephanie, your dad will be here in a few minutes to pick you up."

"Okay," Stephanie said. "Thanks. Can I go grab my bag and stuff?"

"Of course," the nurse said. "Be quick though, because your dad is going to be here in a few minutes to pick you up.

"Okay," Stephanie said, as she left the room. She went down to her locker to get her bookbag. She didn't have any homework, so her bag was very light. She had her test in her pocket, so she wouldn't have to worry about leaving it somewhere. When she walked back up to the office, she saw her dad come in the building.

"Stephanie, are you okay," Danny asks.

"Dad, I'm fine," Stephanie told her father as they walked out to the car.

"So...how did your History test go," Danny asked Stephanie as they were driving in the car.

"I got an F," Stephanie told him.

Danny hit the brake, pulled over at the side of the road, and looked at his daughter. "You got an F?" He asks angrily.

"Yeah," Stephanie muttered. "I'm sorry dad."

"That's okay," Danny said to his daughter. "Just try better on the next test."

"Okay," Stephanie said. "I'll try."

"Good," Danny said. For the rest of the ride home, none of them said a word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was a great ending wasn't it? In the next chapter, Stephanie tries to be friends with Ginger. Will Ginger accept her? Will they become friends? Find out in the last chapter. Remember, please Read&Review! Thanks!!! This chapter will be a 2-parter, so one part will be one one half of the page and the other half will be on the other half of the page.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, now I know that I haven't talked about Stephanie and Ginger very much, but this chapter is all about them. Remember, please Read&Review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Danny and Stephanie arrived home, Stephanie planted herself on the couch.

"Stephanie, I think you should go to bed right now,:" Danny told his daughter.

"Dad, why can't I sleep on the couch," Stephanie asked. "It's much more cofortable here."

'I know that Steph," Danny said with tiredness in his voice. "But the couch is where all of the family sits, and it would be incredibly rude if you coughed on it and got us sick too."

"Dad, I'm not sick," Stephanie said. "I'm fine."

"Not according to what the nurse said," Danny told his daughter. "She said that you had a little fever, so I want you to go upstairs right now and get some rest."

"Okay, fine," Stephanie mumbled under her breath as she slowly walked up the stairs. Sometimes her dad could be strict and firm. She didn't like it when he did that.

Once Stephanie got up the stairs, she hopped into her bed. She wasn't tired yet, so she grabbed her book that she was reading off the nightstand. It was called, _Falling Leaves _by Adeline Yen Mah. Stephanie thought that it was the best book that she had ever read in her whole life. She thought it was riveting and intriging. She was almost done with the book, which made her feel sad. She thought that it was a outstanding book and she didn't want for it to end. She read about 7 chapters and before she could get to chapter 25, she fell asleep.

(In dream sequence)

"Stephanie, you're going to be late for school," Danny yelled to his daughter upstairs. "Gia's already here and waiting for you!"

"Just a second dad,: Stephnaie called. "Tell Gia to wait right there."

"Gia," Danny told Gia, "Stephanie will be coming."

"I hope so Mr. Tanner," Gia said. "If she doesn't get here soon, we're going to be late."

"Hey, Gia," Stephanie said as she arrived downstairs. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Gia said in a not-so-great mood. "I've been waiting here for 23 minutes, and we've probably already missed the bus."

"I'm sorry Gia," Stephanie said in an apologetic tone. "Don't worry. We can still make it if we hurry."

"Okay," Gia said in a forgiving tone. "Well, come on then. We don't have much time."

"Yeah, let's go," Stephanie said to her friend, and then she said to her dad, "Bye dad."

"Yeah, bye Mr. Tanner," Gia said as she and Stephanie bolted out the door.

"Bye girls," Danny said to them after they left.

Gia and Stephanie ran and ran to catch up to the bus. They barely made it though.

"Whew, that was close," Stephanie said to Gia, as they sat down in an empty seat. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for me."

"That's okay, Steph," Gia said in a forgiving tone. "But that's the second time this week."

"So," Stephanie said. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because Steph," Gia said to her friend. "You haven't been doing so good these past couple of days."

"What do you mean," Stephanie asked her friend, although she was a little hurt that Gia was saying this stuff to her. "Oh, I see what you mean. Ever since that test, I haven't been doing so good."

"Right," Gia said, as Stephanie looked down at her shoes. "I'm not mad, I'm just saying that you shouldn't be afraid of Ginger."

Stephanie's ears perked up, "What do you mean that I shouldn't be afraid of Ginger?"

"I'm just saying that-" Gia started, but then Stephanie was woken up by Michelle saying, "Steph! Steph! Wake up!"

Stephanie quickly snapped out of her dream, sat up, and asked, "What is it Michelle?"

"Gia's here to see you," Michelle said. "Do you want me to bring her up here so you can talk to her? If you don't want me to, that's okay too,"

"You can bring her up here," Stephanie said, still groggy from waking up. "Just tell her to sit on your bed, so I don't cough all over her and get her sick too."

"Okay," Michelle said to her sick sister. "Be back in a flash."

"Thanks, Michelle," Stephanie said as she grabbed a tissue from her nightstand.

"Stephanie, Gia's here," Michelle said to her sister, with Gia behind her. "I'll leave you two alone, so you can talk." Then Michelle left the room.

"Thanks, Michelle," Stephanie called to her sister, as soon as she was out of the room. "Hey Gia, how's it going in school and everything?"

"It's okay, but it's no fun without you," Gia said to her friend as she sat on Michelle's bed. "Ginger got detention."

Stephanie sat up and asked, "How?"

"She got in trouble for something," Gia said. "I talked to her today and she asked if she could sit with us at lunch tomorrow."

Stephanie's ears perked up, and she asked, "You invited her to sit with us?!"

"Yeah," Gia said calmly. "Now, Steph, before you jump to any conclusions, I just want you to know that Ginger's a really nice person once you get to know her. We talked and she said that she would like to hang out with us."

Stephanie blew her nose and then she said, "Gia, it's great that you talked to her and everything, but I don't want to hang out with her,"

"Why not Steph," Gia asked. "Why don't you like her?"

"You saw how she treated us the other day," Stephanie said to her friend in a sour attitude. "That's why I don't like her."

"Steph," Gia said in a calm voice. "I will prove to you that Ginger is harmless."

"Okay, fine," Stephanie said. "But don't expect me to like it!"

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap_

"Steph," Gia said in a calm voice. "I will prove to you that Ginger is harmless."

"Okay fine," Stephanie said. "But don't expect me to like it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Gia left., Stephanie went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. D.J., Stephanie's older sister, came into the kitchen, and asked, "Hungry Steph?"

"Very," Stephanie said. "I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Right," D.J. said. "That's when dad brought you home from school. By the way, how're you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks," Stephanie said to her sister. "Could you make me some chicken soup?"

"Sure," D.J. said in a polite tone. "I'll have up to you in 10 minutes."

"Thanks, Deej," Stephanie said. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," DJ. said and started making the soup as Stephanie went back up to her bed.

A few minutes later, D.J. came up with the chicken soup. She placed it on Stephanie's lap and said, "Here you go Steph."

" Thanks, Deej," Stephanie said. As D.J. was leaving the room, Stephanie asked, "Deej, could I talk to you for a minute?"

D. J. came back into the room and sat on Stephanie's bed. "Sure, Steph, what's up?"

"Well," Stephanie started,but then stopped.

D.J. nodded her head and then waited for Stephanie to ask her question. When she didn't, D.J. said, "Steph, I don't have all day. What is it?"

"Well, there's this new girl at school, and Gia gets along with her," Stephanie said.

"Well, what's the problem then," D.J. asked. "Don't you like the new girl at school?"

"No," Stephanie said. "She's awful and was mean to Gia and I the other day, and now Gia is her friend, and I want to be, but I don't know how."

"Well, Steph," D.J. said to her younger sister. "Nobody knows how to be nice to a new kid. My advice is, to be yourself and to be kind to her. Ask her if she would like to hang out sometime and stuff like that."

Stephanie was impressed on what her sister was telling her. Stephanie asked, "What if she doesn't like me?"

D.J. smiled and said, "Then that's her loss. You just be the best Stephanie Judith Tanner you can be."

"Thanks, Deej," Stephanie said to her sister. "You always know what to say."

Stephanie gives her sister a hug. After they finish hugging, D.J. says, "Remember, Steph, I'm always here for you, so if you need any help at all, you can just come to me and we'll talk about it."

"Okay," Stephanie told her sister. "Thanks."

"No problem," D.J. says. "Good luck tomorrow at school and everything. "

"Thanks," Stephanie said to her sister, as she left the room. Michelle was going to sleep on the couch, since she didn't want to catch Stephanie's fever. Within a few minutes, Stephanie was asleep.

The next day, as Stephanie went to her locker, she spotted Ginger at her locker. _You can do it, Stephanie, _Stephanie told herself. She walked up to Ginger's locker and said, "Hey!" Ginger turned her attention to Stephanie and said, "Hey Stephanie, I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Stephanie said, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering," Ginger started. "If we could be friends, and hang out and stuff."

Stephanie was stunned! She couldn't believe that Ginger was asking her this! Stephanie quickly said, "Sure."

"Great," Ginger said. "We'll talk more about the plans at lunch, okay?"

"Okay," Stephanie said. "I just have one question, though."

"Yeah," Ginger asked.

"Could we include Gia in the hangout plans and stuff?" Stephanie asked quickly.

"Sure," Ginger said. "You talk to Gia about it to see what she thinks, okay? I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye," Stephanie called. Ginger turned around to see Stephanie and waved at her.

Gia quickly met up with Stephanie in Chemistry class, and asked Stephanie, "Did you talk to Ginger yet?"

"Yeah," Stephanie told her friend. "She said that she wants us to be friends with her and I accepted the offer."

"See I told you she wasn't so bad, once you talked to her," Gia added smartly.

"You were right Gia," Stephanie said.

Gia smiled and asked, "What else did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing much," Stephanie said to her friend. "Other than that we would see each other at lunch and work out the friendship plans with you."

"Cool," Gia said. "I can't wait."

"I can't either," Stephanie said as the two friends smiled each other. D. J. was right after all. If you be yourself, you never know what surprises will come to you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Confessions of a true best friend**

Author: dragracer44

Fiction Rated: T-English-Humor/General-Reviews:0-Published:6/19/07-Updated:6/29/07-Complete

**This is my first full House story. This is about Stephanie and this new girl she meets at school. Stephanie thinks that the new girl and her could never be friends, but some advice from D.J could change Stephanie's view about this girl. Please R&R!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day as Stephanie Tanner walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Steph," her dad said, with a smile, when she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad," she greeted in a happy mood.

She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. She went and sat down at the table, when her Uncle Joey came up from the basement. When Stephanie was little, her Uncle Joey, and her Uncle Jesse moved in to help raise her and her other 2 sisters, DJ and Michelle, since her mom had died. She didn't remember her, but her Uncle Jesse could tell her what she was like.

"Morning, Steph," Joey greeted as he came up the stairs in his TMNT pajamas.

"Morning Joey," Stephanie said as she bit into her apple.

"Steph, you better hurry up and eat that apple so you can go upstairs and get dressed," Danny said, as he cleaned the sink.

Danny was a neat freak. He liked everything to be neat all the time.

"Okay, dad," Stephanie said as she quickly finished her apple, and then went upstairs to get dressed. When she got upstairs, she knocked on the bathroom door. Michelle, Stephanie's sister, whom she shared a room with, was in the bathroom. The bus was going to be here in 20 minutes and she needed to use the bathroom to put her daily makeup on.

"Michelle, I need in the bathroom," Stephanie said knocking on the door impatiently.

"In a minute," Michelle said, through the bathroom door.

"Fine," Stephanie said. "But you just have one minute."

"Okay," Michelle said.

Stephanie glanced at her watch., and said, "Time's up Michelle."

"No it's not," Michelle told her sister through the bathroom door.

"Michelle, let me in," Stephanie said knocking on the door with her fist.

When Michelle didn't answer, Stephanie called, "Uncle Jesse!"

"What? What is it," Jesse asked as he saw Stephanie in the hall.

"Michelle won't let me in the bathroom to get ready for school," Stephanie complained.

"Michelle, can you please get out of the bathroom so Stephanie can use it," Jesse asked in a not-so-polite tone.

"Chill, I'm out," Michelle tells Jesse and Stephanie, as the bathroom door opens.

"Thank you Michelle," Stephanie says, rushing into the bathroom.

Stephanie put on her makeup, and then she went into her room to dress for the day. She shared a room with Michelle. She used to share a room with DJ, her older sister, when she was little. When she was in high school, DJ asked for her own room, and her dad agreed. So now, she's stuck with Michelle. When Stephanie got into her room,she looked at her watch. She chose her plaid skirt with a navy turtleneck. She also chose her navy tights and shoes.

"Bye Michelle," Stephanie said to her little sister as she walked out of the room with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Bye, Steph," Michelle said to her sister, happily.

When Stephanie got down to the kitchen, she sat down at the table.

"Steph, Gia just called and said that she would be here in a few minutes," her dad said as he came into the kitchen.

"Thanks, dad," Stephanie said.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Stephanie opened the door, and a smile came on her face.

"Hey Gia," she greeted.

"Hey, Steph," she greets back. "Ready to go to school?"

"Yeah. Bye dad, see you later," Stephanie said to her father as the girls both walked out the door.

"Bye girls, have a good day," Danny said to the girls.

On the bus, Gia and Stephanie sat together.

"Are you ready for the huge Math test we have today," Gia asked.

"Oh my gosh. I completely forgot," Stephanie said frantically.

"Don't worry," Gia reassured her. "You'll do fine. The only way that you could fail, is if, you didn't know the material."

"I don't," Stephanie told her friend. "I'm going to fail!"

"You'll do fine," Gia told Stephanie. "Remember, you can always ask for a retake if you do poorly on it."

"You're right," Stephanie said. She had a plan.

Gia, obviously knew that her friend was thinking up a plan, so she asked her, "What are you thinking Steph?"

"I was thinking of a plan," Stephanie said.

"Well," Gia asked.

"What," Stephanie asked her friend.

"What is your plan," Gia asked.

"I'll tell you," Stephanie said to her, and then whispered the plan in Gia's ear.

"That's good," Gia told Stephanie after Stephanie finished whispering the plan in Gia's ear.

"I know," Stephanie said. "I can't wait to take the test."

"I'm glad you're excited," Gia says. "But don't you think that the plan might backfire?"

"Not if everything goes perfectly," Stephanie said. "Which it should.

They soon arrived at school and Stephanie's plan was soon going to launch into action.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I guess your wondering what Stephanie's plan is. You'll find out in the next chapter. Remember, please Read&Review if you can. Thanks!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Once Gia and Stephanie got to school, they went to their lockers to get their History books. When they got into class, they sat down at their seats. That's when the teacher called roll.

"Class, I have a very special announcement. We have a new student. Ginger Abdul," the teacher said.

"Hi, everyone," Ginger says to the class.

"Hi, Ginger," the whole class says together.

"Ginger, we have a test today, but you don't have to take it since your new," Mrs. Barnes, the History teacher said.

"Thanks," Ginger said to her. "But I'm very good with History, so I would like to try the test."

"Okay," Mrs. Barnes said. "You can take a seat next to Mrs. Tanner."

"Thanks," she said. Then she gathered her books and sat down by Stephanie.

"Now, class," Mrs. Barnes says. "We're going to talk the test now, so you know the rules. Eyes on your own paper, and no talking."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. She already knew the rules to test-taking and so did everyone else. Then Stephanie raised her hand..

"Yes, Mrs. Tanner," Mrs. Barnes asks.

"I was just wondering..." Stephanie says, but then she gets lost.

"Come on Mrs. Tanner, we don't have all day," says Mrs. Barnes tapping her foot. When Stephanie wouldn't respond, she said, "Stephanie?"

"Huh," Stephanie asks.

" You were asking a question, but then you got lost," Mrs. Barnes said.

"Oh yeah. If we do bad on this test, can we have a retake," Stephanie asks.

"No. You may not take retakes, on this test, class," Mrs. Barnes says.

Stephanie's heart sunk. She thought that the plan would work perfectly. She would go home and show her dad the retake, not the actually test. She would throw the actual test away.

"Okay, now class, let's begin the test," Mrs. Barnes tells the class. She handed Stephanie the test. Stephanie looked at the test. So many questions. Suddenly, she felt dizzy.

"May day," Stephanie says, as she falls out of her seat.

Mrs. Barnes looks back at Stephanie, and asks, " Stephanie, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just feel a little dizzy though," Stephanie says as she gets up and sits back in her chair.

"Do you need to go to the nurses' office," Mrs. Barnes asks.

"No, I'm fine," Stephanie says.

"Okay," Mrs. Barnes says to Stephanie. "Do you still want to take the test?"

"Yeah," Stephanie says. "I just was nervous."

"Okay," Mrs. Barnes said.

Stephanie concentrated hard on the test, but she still didn't want to take it. She handed the test in and then sat back down at her desk.

Once the bell rang, Mrs. Barnes tells the class, "Have a good day class."

Stephanie started to leave, but then Mrs. Barnes asked her to come see her at her desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Barnes," Stephanie asks. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes," Mrs. Barnes tells Stephanie, "I'm afraid that you didn't do very well on your test."

She handed Stephanie her test. It had a big fat F on the top. Her dad was going to go ballistic!

"I'm sorry," Stephanie tells Mrs. Barnes. " I didn't really study."

"I know you can do better," Mrs. Barnes, tells her, "Just try and do better on the next test okay?"

"Okay," Stephanie says. "I will. See you later."

"Bye, Stephanie," Mrs. Barnes says to Stephanie. "See you later."

And with that, Stephanie left the room to go to her next class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stephanie's plan failed. What will she do? Find out in the next Chapter. Remember, please Read&Review! I just updated this chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so we all know that Stephanie's plan failed. She will do something about it. But what? Meanwhile, Stephanie and Gia meet the new girl, but the new girl isn't so friendly. What will happen? You'll find out in this chapter. Remember, please Read&Review! This chapter is now going to be updated.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

As Stephanie walked to her next class, she met up with Gia in the hallway.

"Wow, you looked depressed," Gia said to Stephanie.

"Yeah. I got an F on the History test," Stephanie said. "I should have made sure that I had studied last night, in case there was no retake."

"Yeah. I told you that the plan might backfire, Steph," Gia told her.

"Wait..." Stephanie said suddenly. "I have another idea."

"Not another one," Gia groaned. "Can't you just tell your dad what you got on the test?"

"Yeah. That was kind of my plan that I was just thinking of, but I would tell him that I got an A instead of an F," Stephanie said. "Gia, you're a genius!"

"I know I am," Gia said smartly. "Hey look over there. There's that new girl from History. Why don't we go say hello?"

"Good idea," said Stephanie, not feeling depressed anymore. Gia and Stephanie went up to the new girl and Stephanie said, "Hello, my name is Stephanie Tanner and this is my friend Gia Mahan."

The girl looked at them blankly, and then said, "I'm Ginger Abdul."

"Yeah, we know," Stephanie told Ginger. "You were in our History class."

"Was I," Ginger asked. "I thought I was in the dorky class." She laughed, but Stephanie and Gia didn't. When Ginger waited them to reply, but they didn't, Ginger asked, "You don't think it's funny?"

"No," Stephanie said to Ginger. "We thought that was rude of you to say that."

"Yeah," Gia said defiantly. "We're not dorks."

"Oh please," Ginger scoffed. "Have you seen what you're wearing?"

Gia and Stephanie both looked down at there outfits. Gia had on a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and white K-Swiss shoes. Stephanie had on a navy turtleneck, a plaid skirt, navy tights and navy shoes. Gia and Stephanie thought that they looked just fine, and that this girl did not obviously want to be friends with them.

"I think that we look fine," Stephanie told Ginger with confidence.

"Me too," Gia told Ginger. "Just because you're new, doesn't mean that you can trash talk our clothes."

"Whatever," Ginger said. She walked off.

"What the heck was her problem," Gia asked.

"I don't know," Stephanie said. "She sure doesn't want to be friends with us."

"Tell me about it," Gia said. "Come on Steph, we're already late for music." They looked around and saw that all the kids were in their classes, and that the bell had rung.

"Yeah, but we need to stop at the principal's office first and get a pass," Stephanie said.

"Yeah," Gia said.

They went into the office and asked if they could get passes. The principal gave them some and then they went to Music class. When they got there, the class was watching movies.

"Mrs. Tanner, Mrs. Mahan," the teacher said. "You're late. I hope you have passes."

"We do," Stephanie said. as she and Gia handed Mrs. Vincent, the music teacher, the passes.

"Thank you girls," Mrs. Vincent said. "The rest of the class is watching a movie. You may sit wherever you like."

"Thanks, Mrs. Vincent." Stephanie said.

Stephanie and Gia tried to find a seat, but there was none left. The only spot that they could sit on was the floor.

"Well this is lovely," Gia whispered to Stephanie as she sat down by her on the floor. "We should have gotten here earlier."

"That's okay," Stephanie told her friend. "Let's just try to enjoy the movie."

"Okay," Gia said to Stephanie and they both turned their attention to the movie.

After class, Stephanie went to all her other classes. At lunch, Stephanie sat with her friends at their usual table.

"Hey guys," Stephanie said as she sat down at her table with her tray.

"Hey Stephanie," Martha Stikes, one of Stephanie's friends, said.

When Stephanie sat down, she asked her friends, "Did any of you talk to the new girl, Ginger yet?"

"Yeah," Martha said. "She is so stuck up and rude."

"Stephanie and I tried to talk to her, but she was mean to us, and she trash talked our clothes," Gia said to Martha and Stephanie. "Isn't that right Steph?"

"Right," Stephanie said to her friends. "Somebody's got to teach her some manners."

"Totally," Martha said to Gia and Stephanie. "We better just stay out of her way or she'll do something to us."

"Yeah," Stephanie said. "Guys, I'm not feeling very hungry any more." She got up as Martha asked, "Are you okay?"

"I just have a fever or something, because I feel all dizzy and stuff," Stephanie said. "I better go to the nurses' office right now."

"Okay," Gia said. "We'll wait for you here, and if we see you going home, then we'll see you tomorrow then or something. I'll call you tonight to see how you're feeling."

"Thanks guys," Stephanie said. "Bye." Stephanie went to the trash basket and dumped her tray. She went to the office and the nurse took her temperature.

"You do have a little fever," the nurse said. "I'll call your dad to come and get you."

"Okay, thanks," Stephanie said.

Within a few minutes, the nurse came back in the room and told Stephanie, "Stephanie, your dad will be here in a few minutes to pick you up."

"Okay," Stephanie said. "Thanks. Can I go grab my bag and stuff?"

"Of course," the nurse said. "Be quick though, because your dad is going to be here in a few minutes to pick you up.

"Okay," Stephanie said, as she left the room. She went down to her locker to get her bookbag. She didn't have any homework, so her bag was very light. She had her test in her pocket, so she wouldn't have to worry about leaving it somewhere. When she walked back up to the office, she saw her dad come in the building.

"Stephanie, are you okay," Danny asks.

"Dad, I'm fine," Stephanie told her father as they walked out to the car.

"So...how did your History test go," Danny asked Stephanie as they were driving in the car.

"I got an F," Stephanie told him.

Danny hit the brake, pulled over at the side of the road, and looked at his daughter. "You got an F?" He asks angrily.

"Yeah," Stephanie muttered. "I'm sorry dad."

"That's okay," Danny said to his daughter. "Just try better on the next test."

"Okay," Stephanie said. "I'll try."

"Good," Danny said. For the rest of the ride home, none of them said a word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was a great ending wasn't it? In the next chapter, Stephanie tries to be friends with Ginger. Will Ginger accept her? Will they become friends? Find out in the last chapter. Remember, please Read&Review! Thanks!!! This chapter will be a 2-parter, so one part will be one one half of the page and the other half will be on the other half of the page.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, now I know that I haven't talked about Stephanie and Ginger very much, but this chapter is all about them. Remember, please Read&Review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Danny and Stephanie arrived home, Stephanie planted herself on the couch.

"Stephanie, I think you should go to bed right now,:" Danny told his daughter.

"Dad, why can't I sleep on the couch," Stephanie asked. "It's much more cofortable here."

'I know that Steph," Danny said with tiredness in his voice. "But the couch is where all of the family sits, and it would be incredibly rude if you coughed on it and got us sick too."

"Dad, I'm not sick," Stephanie said. "I'm fine."

"Not according to what the nurse said," Danny told his daughter. "She said that you had a little fever, so I want you to go upstairs right now and get some rest."

"Okay, fine," Stephanie mumbled under her breath as she slowly walked up the stairs. Sometimes her dad could be strict and firm. She didn't like it when he did that.

Once Stephanie got up the stairs, she hopped into her bed. She wasn't tired yet, so she grabbed her book that she was reading off the nightstand. It was called, _Falling Leaves _by Adeline Yen Mah. Stephanie thought that it was the best book that she had ever read in her whole life. She thought it was riveting and intriging. She was almost done with the book, which made her feel sad. She thought that it was a outstanding book and she didn't want for it to end. She read about 7 chapters and before she could get to chapter 25, she fell asleep.

(In dream sequence)

"Stephanie, you're going to be late for school," Danny yelled to his daughter upstairs. "Gia's already here and waiting for you!"

"Just a second dad,: Stephnaie called. "Tell Gia to wait right there."

"Gia," Danny told Gia, "Stephanie will be coming."

"I hope so Mr. Tanner," Gia said. "If she doesn't get here soon, we're going to be late."

"Hey, Gia," Stephanie said as she arrived downstairs. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Gia said in a not-so-great mood. "I've been waiting here for 23 minutes, and we've probably already missed the bus."

"I'm sorry Gia," Stephanie said in an apologetic tone. "Don't worry. We can still make it if we hurry."

"Okay," Gia said in a forgiving tone. "Well, come on then. We don't have much time."

"Yeah, let's go," Stephanie said to her friend, and then she said to her dad, "Bye dad."

"Yeah, bye Mr. Tanner," Gia said as she and Stephanie bolted out the door.

"Bye girls," Danny said to them after they left.

Gia and Stephanie ran and ran to catch up to the bus. They barely made it though.

"Whew, that was close," Stephanie said to Gia, as they sat down in an empty seat. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for me."

"That's okay, Steph," Gia said in a forgiving tone. "But that's the second time this week."

"So," Stephanie said. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because Steph," Gia said to her friend. "You haven't been doing so good these past couple of days."

"What do you mean," Stephanie asked her friend, although she was a little hurt that Gia was saying this stuff to her. "Oh, I see what you mean. Ever since that test, I haven't been doing so good."

"Right," Gia said, as Stephanie looked down at her shoes. "I'm not mad, I'm just saying that you shouldn't be afraid of Ginger."

Stephanie's ears perked up, "What do you mean that I shouldn't be afraid of Ginger?"

"I'm just saying that-" Gia started, but then Stephanie was woken up by Michelle saying, "Steph! Steph! Wake up!"

Stephanie quickly snapped out of her dream, sat up, and asked, "What is it Michelle?"

"Gia's here to see you," Michelle said. "Do you want me to bring her up here so you can talk to her? If you don't want me to, that's okay too,"

"You can bring her up here," Stephanie said, still groggy from waking up. "Just tell her to sit on your bed, so I don't cough all over her and get her sick too."

"Okay," Michelle said to her sick sister. "Be back in a flash."

"Thanks, Michelle," Stephanie said as she grabbed a tissue from her nightstand.

"Stephanie, Gia's here," Michelle said to her sister, with Gia behind her. "I'll leave you two alone, so you can talk." Then Michelle left the room.

"Thanks, Michelle," Stephanie called to her sister, as soon as she was out of the room. "Hey Gia, how's it going in school and everything?"

"It's okay, but it's no fun without you," Gia said to her friend as she sat on Michelle's bed. "Ginger got detention."

Stephanie sat up and asked, "How?"

"She got in trouble for something," Gia said. "I talked to her today and she asked if she could sit with us at lunch tomorrow."

Stephanie's ears perked up, and she asked, "You invited her to sit with us?!"

"Yeah," Gia said calmly. "Now, Steph, before you jump to any conclusions, I just want you to know that Ginger's a really nice person once you get to know her. We talked and she said that she would like to hang out with us."

Stephanie blew her nose and then she said, "Gia, it's great that you talked to her and everything, but I don't want to hang out with her,"

"Why not Steph," Gia asked. "Why don't you like her?"

"You saw how she treated us the other day," Stephanie said to her friend in a sour attitude. "That's why I don't like her."

"Steph," Gia said in a calm voice. "I will prove to you that Ginger is harmless."

"Okay, fine," Stephanie said. "But don't expect me to like it!"

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap_

"Steph," Gia said in a calm voice. "I will prove to you that Ginger is harmless."

"Okay fine," Stephanie said. "But don't expect me to like it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Gia left., Stephanie went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. D.J., Stephanie's older sister, came into the kitchen, and asked, "Hungry Steph?"

"Very," Stephanie said. "I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Right," D.J. said. "That's when dad brought you home from school. By the way, how're you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks," Stephanie said to her sister. "Could you make me some chicken soup?"

"Sure," D.J. said in a polite tone. "I'll have up to you in 10 minutes."

"Thanks, Deej," Stephanie said. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," DJ. said and started making the soup as Stephanie went back up to her bed.

A few minutes later, D.J. came up with the chicken soup. She placed it on Stephanie's lap and said, "Here you go Steph."

" Thanks, Deej," Stephanie said. As D.J. was leaving the room, Stephanie asked, "Deej, could I talk to you for a minute?"

D. J. came back into the room and sat on Stephanie's bed. "Sure, Steph, what's up?"

"Well," Stephanie started,but then stopped.

D.J. nodded her head and then waited for Stephanie to ask her question. When she didn't, D.J. said, "Steph, I don't have all day. What is it?"

"Well, there's this new girl at school, and Gia gets along with her," Stephanie said.

"Well, what's the problem then," D.J. asked. "Don't you like the new girl at school?"

"No," Stephanie said. "She's awful and was mean to Gia and I the other day, and now Gia is her friend, and I want to be, but I don't know how."

"Well, Steph," D.J. said to her younger sister. "Nobody knows how to be nice to a new kid. My advice is, to be yourself and to be kind to her. Ask her if she would like to hang out sometime and stuff like that."

Stephanie was impressed on what her sister was telling her. Stephanie asked, "What if she doesn't like me?"

D.J. smiled and said, "Then that's her loss. You just be the best Stephanie Judith Tanner you can be."

"Thanks, Deej," Stephanie said to her sister. "You always know what to say."

Stephanie gives her sister a hug. After they finish hugging, D.J. says, "Remember, Steph, I'm always here for you, so if you need any help at all, you can just come to me and we'll talk about it."

"Okay," Stephanie told her sister. "Thanks."

"No problem," D.J. says. "Good luck tomorrow at school and everything. "

"Thanks," Stephanie said to her sister, as she left the room. Michelle was going to sleep on the couch, since she didn't want to catch Stephanie's fever. Within a few minutes, Stephanie was asleep.

The next day, as Stephanie went to her locker, she spotted Ginger at her locker. _You can do it, Stephanie, _Stephanie told herself. She walked up to Ginger's locker and said, "Hey!" Ginger turned her attention to Stephanie and said, "Hey Stephanie, I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Stephanie said, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering," Ginger started. "If we could be friends, and hang out and stuff."

Stephanie was stunned! She couldn't believe that Ginger was asking her this! Stephanie quickly said, "Sure."

"Great," Ginger said. "We'll talk more about the plans at lunch, okay?"

"Okay," Stephanie said. "I just have one question, though."

"Yeah," Ginger asked.

"Could we include Gia in the hangout plans and stuff?" Stephanie asked quickly.

"Sure," Ginger said. "You talk to Gia about it to see what she thinks, okay? I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye," Stephanie called. Ginger turned around to see Stephanie and waved at her.

Gia quickly met up with Stephanie in Chemistry class, and asked Stephanie, "Did you talk to Ginger yet?"

"Yeah," Stephanie told her friend. "She said that she wants us to be friends with her and I accepted the offer."

"See I told you she wasn't so bad, once you talked to her," Gia added smartly.

"You were right Gia," Stephanie said.

Gia smiled and asked, "What else did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing much," Stephanie said to her friend. "Other than that we would see each other at lunch and work out the friendship plans with you."

"Cool," Gia said. "I can't wait."

"I can't either," Stephanie said as the two friends smiled each other. D. J. was right after all. If you be yourself, you never know what surprises will come to you!


	4. Chapter 4

TV shows Full House **Stephanie's problem**

Author: dragracer44

Fiction Rated: T-English-Humor/General-Reviews:0-Published:6/19/07-Updated:6/29/07-Complete

**This is my first full House story. This is about Stephanie and this new girl she meets at school. Stephanie thinks that the new girl and her could never be friends, but some advice from D.J could change Stephanie's view about this girl. Please R&R!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day as Stephanie Tanner walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Steph," her dad said, with a smile, when she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad," she greeted in a happy mood.

She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. She went and sat down at the table, when her Uncle Joey came up from the basement. When Stephanie was little, her Uncle Joey, and her Uncle Jesse moved in to help raise her and her other 2 sisters, DJ and Michelle, since her mom had died. She didn't remember her, but her Uncle Jesse could tell her what she was like.

"Morning, Steph," Joey greeted as he came up the stairs in his TMNT pajamas.

"Morning Joey," Stephanie said as she bit into her apple.

"Steph, you better hurry up and eat that apple so you can go upstairs and get dressed," Danny said, as he cleaned the sink.

Danny was a neat freak. He liked everything to be neat all the time.

"Okay, dad," Stephanie said as she quickly finished her apple, and then went upstairs to get dressed. When she got upstairs, she knocked on the bathroom door. Michelle, Stephanie's sister, whom she shared a room with, was in the bathroom. The bus was going to be here in 20 minutes and she needed to use the bathroom to put her daily makeup on.

"Michelle, I need in the bathroom," Stephanie said knocking on the door impatiently.

"In a minute," Michelle said, through the bathroom door.

"Fine," Stephanie said. "But you just have one minute."

"Okay," Michelle said.

Stephanie glanced at her watch., and said, "Time's up Michelle."

"No it's not," Michelle told her sister through the bathroom door.

"Michelle, let me in," Stephanie said knocking on the door with her fist.

When Michelle didn't answer, Stephanie called, "Uncle Jesse!"

"What? What is it," Jesse asked as he saw Stephanie in the hall.

"Michelle won't let me in the bathroom to get ready for school," Stephanie complained.

"Michelle, can you please get out of the bathroom so Stephanie can use it," Jesse asked in a not-so-polite tone.

"Chill, I'm out," Michelle tells Jesse and Stephanie, as the bathroom door opens.

"Thank you Michelle," Stephanie says, rushing into the bathroom.

Stephanie put on her makeup, and then she went into her room to dress for the day. She shared a room with Michelle. She used to share a room with DJ, her older sister, when she was little. When she was in high school, DJ asked for her own room, and her dad agreed. So now, she's stuck with Michelle. When Stephanie got into her room,she looked at her watch. She chose her plaid skirt with a navy turtleneck. She also chose her navy tights and shoes.

"Bye Michelle," Stephanie said to her little sister as she walked out of the room with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Bye, Steph," Michelle said to her sister, happily.

When Stephanie got down to the kitchen, she sat down at the table.

"Steph, Gia just called and said that she would meet she would be here in a few minutes," her dad said as he came into the kitchen.

"Thanks, dad," Stephanie said.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Stephanie opened the door, and a smile came on her face.

"Hey Gia," she greeted.

"Hey, Steph," she greets back. "Ready to go to school?"

"Yeah. Bye dad, see you later," Stephanie said to her father as the girls both walked out the door.

"Bye girls, have a good day," Danny said to the girls.

On the bus, Gia and Stephanie sat together.

"Are you ready for the huge Math test we have today," Gia asked.

"Oh my gosh. I completely forgot," Stephanie said frantically.

"Don't worry," Gia reassured her. "You'll do fine. The only way that you could fail, is if, you didn't know the material."

"I don't," Stephanie told her friend. "I'm going to fail!"

"You'll do fine," Gia told Stephanie. "Remember, you can always ask for a retake if you do poorly on it."

"You're right," Stephanie said. She had a plan.

Gia, obviously knew that her friend was thinking up a plan, so she asked her, "What are you thinking Steph?"

"I was thinking of a plan," Stephanie said.

"Well," Gia asked.

"What," Stephanie asked her friend.

"What is your plan," Gia asked.

"I'll tell you," Stephanie said to her, and then whispered the plan in Gia's ear.

"That's good," Gia told Stephanie after Stephanie finished whispering the plan in Gia's ear.

"I know," Stephanie said. "I can't wait to take the test."

"I'm glad you're excited," Gia says. "But don't you think that the plan might backfire?"

"Not if everything goes perfectly," Stephanie said. "Which it should.

They soon arrived at school and Stephanie's plan was soon going to launch into action.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I guess your wondering what Stephanie's plan is. You'll find out in the next chapter. Remember, please Read&Review if you can. Thanks!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapter 2

Once Gia and Stephanie got to school, they went to their lockers to get their History books. When they got into class, they sat down at their seats. That's when the teacher called roll.

"Class, I have a very special announcement. We have a new student. Ginger Abdul," the teacher said.

"Hi, everyone," Ginger says to the class.

"Hi, Ginger," the whole class says together.

"Ginger, we have a test today, but you don't have to take it since your new," Mrs. Barnes, the History teacher said.

"Thanks," Ginger said to her. "But I'm very good with History, so I would like to try the test."

"Okay," Mrs. Barnes said. "You can take a seat next to Mrs. Tanner."

"Thanks," she said. Then he gathered his books and sat down by Stephanie.

"Now, class," Mrs. Barnes says. "We're going to talk the test now, so you know the rules. Eyes on your own paper, and no talking."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. She already knew the rules to test-taking and so did everyone else. Then Stephanie raised her hand..

"Yes, Mrs. Tanner," Mrs. Barnes asks.

"I was just wondering..." Stephanie says, but then she gets lost.

"Come on Mrs. Tanner, we don't have all day," says Mrs. Barnes tapping her foot. When Stephanie wouldn't respond, she said, "Stephanie?"

"Huh," Stephanie asks.

" You were asking a question, but then you got lost," Mrs. Barnes said.

"Oh yeah. If we do bad on this test, can we have a retake," Stephanie asks.

"No. You may not take retakes, on this test, class," Mrs. Barnes says.

Stephanie's heart sunk. She thought that the plan would work perfectly. She would go home and show her dad the retake, not the actually test. She would throw the actual test away.

"Okay, now class, let's begin the test," Mrs. Barnes tells the class. She handed Stephanie the test. Stephanie looked at the test. So many questions. Suddenly, she felt dizzy.

"May day," Stephanie says, as she falls out of her seat.

Mrs. Barnes looks back at Stephanie, and asks, " Stephanie are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just feel a little dizzy though," Stephanie says as she gets up and sits back in her chair.

"Do you need to go to the nurses' office," Mrs. Barnes asks.

"No, I'm fine," Stephanie says.

"Okay," Mrs. Barnes says to Stephanie. "Do you still want to take the test?"

"Yeah," Stephanie says. "I just was nervous."

"Okay," Mrs. Barnes said.

Stephanie concentrated hard on the test, but she still didn't want to take it. She handed the test in and then sat back down at her desk.

Once the bell rang, Mrs. Barnes tells the class, "Have a good day class."

Stephanie started to leave, but then Mrs. Barnes asked her to come see her at her desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Barnes," Stephanie asks. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes," Mrs. Barnes tells Stephanie, "I'm afraid that you didn't do very well on your test."

She handed Stephanie her test. It had a big fat F on the top. Her dad was going to go ballistic!

"I'm sorry," Stephanie tells Mrs. Barnes. " I didn't really study."

"I know you can do better," Mrs. Barnes, tells her, "Just try and do better on the next test okay?"

"Okay," Stephanie says. "I will. See you later."

"Bye, Stephanie," Mrs. Barnes says to Stephanie. "See you later."

And with that, Stephanie left the room to go to her next class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stephanie's plan failed. What will she do? Find out in the next Chapter. Remember, please Read&Review! I just updated this chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so we all know that Stephanie's plan failed. She will do something about it. But what? Meanwhile, Stephanie and Gia meet the new girl, but the new girl isn't so friendly. What will happen? You'll find out in this chapter. Remember, please Read&Review! This chapter is now going to be updated.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

As Stephanie walked to her next class, she met up with Gia in the hallway.

"Wow, you looked depressed," Gia said to Stephanie.

"Yeah. I got an F on the History test," Stephanie said. "I should have made sure that I had studied last night, in case there was no retake."

"Yeah. I told you that the plan might backfire, Steph," Gia told her.

"Wait..." Stephanie said suddenly. "I have another idea."

"Not another one," Gia groaned. "Can't you just tell your dad what you got on the test?"

"Yeah. That was kind of my plan that I was just thinking of, but I would tell him that I got an A instead of an F," Stephanie said. "Gia, you're a genius!"

"I know I am," Gia said smartly. "Hey look over there. There's that new girl from History. Why don't we go say hello?"

"Good idea," said Stephanie, not feeling depressed anymore. Gia and Stephanie went up to the new girl and Stephanie said, "Hello, my name is Stephanie Tanner and this is my friend Gia Mahan."

The girl looked at them blankly, and then said, "I'm Ginger Abdul."

"Yeah, we know," Stephanie told Ginger. "You were in our History class."

"Was I," Ginger asked. "I thought I was in the dorky class." She laughed, but Stephanie and Gia didn't. When Ginger waited them to reply, but they didn't, Ginger asked, "You don't think it's funny?"

"No," Stephanie said to Ginger. "We thought that was rude of you to say that."

"Yeah," Gia said defiantly. "We're not dorks."

"Oh please," Ginger scoffed. "Have you seen what you're wearing?"

Gia and Stephanie both looked down at there outfits. Gia had on a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and white K-Swiss shoes. Stephanie had on a navy turtleneck, a plaid skirt, navy tights and navy shoes. Gia and Stephanie thought that they looked just fine, and that this girl did not obviously want to be friends with them.

"I think that we look fine," Stephanie told Ginger with confidence.

"Me too," Gia told Ginger. "Just because you're new, doesn't mean that you can trash talk our clothes."

"Whatever," Ginger said. She walked off.

"What the heck was her problem," Gia asked.

"I don't know," Stephanie said. "She sure doesn't want to be friends with us."

"Tell me about it," Gia said. "Come on Steph, we're already late for music." They looked around and saw that all the kids were in their classes, and that the bell had rung.

"Yeah, but we need to stop at the principal's office first and get a pass," Stephanie said.

"Yeah," Gia said.

They went into the office and asked if they could get passes. The principal gave them some and then they went to Music class. When they got there, the class was watching movies.

"Mrs. Tanner, Mrs. Mahan," the teacher said. "You're late. I hope you have passes."

"We do," Stephanie said. as she and Gia handed Mrs. Vincent, the music teacher, the passes.

"Thank you girls," Mrs. Vincent said. "The rest of the class is watching a movie. You may sit wherever you like."

"Thanks, Mrs. Vincent." Stephanie said.

Stephanie and Gia tried to find a seat, but there was none left. The only spot that they could sit on was the floor.

"Well this is lovely," Gia whispered to Stephanie as she sat down by her on the floor. "We should have gotten here earlier."

"That's okay," Stephanie told her friend. "Let's just try to enjoy the movie."

"Okay," Gia said to Stephanie and they both turned their attention to the movie.

After class, Stephanie went to all her other classes. At lunch, Stephanie sat with her friends at their usual table.

"Hey guys," Stephanie said as she sat down at her table with her tray.

"Hey Stephanie," Martha Stikes, one of Stephanie's friends, said.

When Stephanie sat down, she asked her friends, "Did any of you talk to the new girl, Ginger yet?"

"Yeah," Martha said. "She is so stuck up and rude."

"Stephanie and I tried to talk to her, but she was mean to us, and she trash talked our clothes," Gia said to Martha and Stephanie. "Isn't that right Steph?"

"Right," Stephanie said to her friends. "Somebody's got to teach her some manners."

"Totally," Martha said to Gia and Stephanie. "We better just stay out of her way or she'll do something to us."

"Yeah," Stephanie said. "Guys, I'm not feeling very hungry any more." She got up as Martha asked, "Are you okay?"

"I just have a fever or something, because I feel all dizzy and stuff," Stephanie said. "I better go to the nurses' office right now."

"Okay," Gia said. "We'll wait for you here, and if we see you going home, then we'll see you tomorrow then or something. I'll call you tonight to see how you're feeling."

"Thanks guys," Stephanie said. "Bye." Stephanie went to the trash basket and dumped her tray. She went to the office and the nurse took her temperature.

"You do have a little fever," the nurse said. "I'll call your dad to come and get you."

"Okay, thanks," Stephanie said.

Within a few minutes, the nurse came back in the room and told Stephanie, "Stephanie, your dad will be here in a few minutes to pick you up."

"Okay," Stephanie said. "Thanks. Can I go grab my bag and stuff?"

"Of course," the nurse said. "Be quick though, because your dad is going to be here in a few minutes to pick you up.

"Okay," Stephanie said, as she left the room. She went down to her locker to get her bookbag. She didn't have any homework, so her bag was very light. She had her test in her pocket, so she wouldn't have to worry about leaving it somewhere. When she walked back up to the office, she saw her dad come in the building.

"Stephanie, are you okay," Danny asks.

"Dad, I'm fine," Stephanie told her father as they walked out to the car.

"So...how did your History test go," Danny asked Stephanie as they were driving in the car.

"I got an F," Stephanie told him.

Danny hit the brake, pulled over at the side of the road, and looked at his daughter. "You got an F?" He asks angrily.

"Yeah," Stephanie muttered. "I'm sorry dad."

"That's okay," Danny said to his daughter. "Just try better on the next test."

"Okay," Stephanie said. "I'll try."

"Good," Danny said. For the rest of the ride home, none of them said a word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was a great ending wasn't it? In the next chapter, Stephanie tries to be friends with Ginger. Will Ginger accept her? Will they become friends? Find out in the last chapter. Remember, please Read&Review! Thanks!!! This chapter will be a 2-parter, so one part will be one one half of the page and the other half will be on the other half of the page.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, now I know that I haven't talked about Stephanie and Ginger very much, but this chapter is all about them. Remember, please Read&Review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Danny and Stephanie arrived home, Stephanie planted herself on the couch.

"Stephanie, I think you should go to bed right now,:" Danny told his daughter.

"Dad, why can't I sleep on the couch," Stephanie asked. "It's much more cofortable here."

'I know that Steph," Danny said with tiredness in his voice. "But the couch is where all of the family sits, and it would be incredibly rude if you coughed on it and got us sick too."

"Dad, I'm not sick," Stephanie said. "I'm fine."

"Not according to what the nurse said," Danny told his daughter. "She said that you had a little fever, so I want you to go upstairs right now and get some rest."

"Okay, fine," Stephanie mumbled under her breath as she slowly walked up the stairs. Sometimes her dad could be strict and firm. She didn't like it when he did that.

Once Stephanie got up the stairs, she hopped into her bed. She wasn't tired yet, so she grabbed her book that she was reading off the nightstand. It was called, _Falling Leaves _by Adeline Yen Mah. Stephanie thought that it was the best book that she had ever read in her whole life. She thought it was riveting and intriging. She was almost done with the book, which made her feel sad. She thought that it was a outstanding book and she didn't want for it to end. She read about 7 chapters and before she could get to chapter 25, she fell asleep.

(In dream sequence)

"Stephanie, you're going to be late for school," Danny yelled to his daughter upstairs. "Gia's already here and waiting for you!"

"Just a second dad,: Stephnaie called. "Tell Gia to wait right there."

"Gia," Danny told Gia, "Stephanie will be coming."

"I hope so Mr. Tanner," Gia said. "If she doesn't get here soon, we're going to be late."

"Hey, Gia," Stephanie said as she arrived downstairs. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Gia said in a not-so-great mood. "I've been waiting here for 23 minutes, and we've probably already missed the bus."

"I'm sorry Gia," Stephanie said in an apologetic tone. "Don't worry. We can still make it if we hurry."

"Okay," Gia said in a forgiving tone. "Well, come on then. We don't have much time."

"Yeah, let's go," Stephanie said to her friend, and then she said to her dad, "Bye dad."

"Yeah, bye Mr. Tanner," Gia said as she and Stephanie bolted out the door.

"Bye girls," Danny said to them after they left.

Gia and Stephanie ran and ran to catch up to the bus. They barely made it though.

"Whew, that was close," Stephanie said to Gia, as they sat down in an empty seat. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for me."

"That's okay, Steph," Gia said in a forgiving tone. "But that's the second time this week."

"So," Stephanie said. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because Steph," Gia said to her friend. "You haven't been doing so good these past couple of days."

"What do you mean," Stephanie asked her friend, although she was a little hurt that Gia was saying this stuff to her. "Oh, I see what you mean. Ever since that test, I haven't been doing so good."

"Right," Gia said, as Stephanie looked down at her shoes. "I'm not mad, I'm just saying that you shouldn't be afraid of Ginger."

Stephanie's ears perked up, "What do you mean that I shouldn't be afraid of Ginger?"

"I'm just saying that-" Gia started, but then Stephanie was woken up by Michelle saying, "Steph! Steph! Wake up!"

Stephanie quickly snapped out of her dream, sat up, and asked, "What is it Michelle?"

"Gia's here to see you," Michelle said. "Do you want me to bring her up here so you can talk to her? If you don't want me to, that's okay too,"

"You can bring her up here," Stephanie said, still groggy from waking up. "Just tell her to sit on your bed, so I don't cough all over her and get her sick too."

"Okay," Michelle said to her sick sister. "Be back in a flash."

"Thanks, Michelle," Stephanie said as she grabbed a tissue from her nightstand.

"Stephanie, Gia's here," Michelle said to her sister, with Gia behind her. "I'll leave you two alone, so you can talk." Then Michelle left the room.

"Thanks, Michelle," Stephanie called to her sister, as soon as she was out of the room. "Hey Gia, how's it going in school and everything?"

"It's okay, but it's no fun without you," Gia said to her friend as she sat on Michelle's bed. "Ginger got detention."

Stephanie sat up and asked, "How?"

"She got in trouble for something," Gia said. "I talked to her today and she asked if she could sit with us at lunch tomorrow."

Stephanie's ears perked up, and she asked, "You invited her to sit with us?!"

"Yeah," Gia said calmly. "Now, Steph, before you jump to any conclusions, I just want you to know that Ginger's a really nice person once you get to know her. We talked and she said that she would like to hang out with us."

Stephanie blew her nose and then she said, "Gia, it's great that you talked to her and everything, but I don't want to hang out with her,"

"Why not Steph," Gia asked. "Why don't you like her?"

"You saw how she treated us the other day," Stephanie said to her friend in a sour attitude. "That's why I don't like her."

"Steph," Gia said in a calm voice. "I will prove to you that Ginger is harmless."

"Okay, fine," Stephanie said. "But don't expect me to like it!"

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap_

"Steph," Gia said in a calm voice. "I will prove to you that Ginger is harmless."

"Okay fine," Stephanie said. "But don't expect me to like it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Gia left., Stephanie went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. D.J., Stephanie's older sister, came into the kitchen, and asked, "Hungry Steph?"

"Very," Stephanie said. "I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Right, D.J. said. "That's when dad brought you home from school. By the way, how're you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks," Stephanie said to her sister. "Could you make me some chicken soup?"

"Sure," D.J. said in a polite tone. "I'll have up to you in 10 minutes."

"Thanks, Deej," Stephanie said. "I really aprreciate it."

"No problem," D/J. said and started making the soup as Stephanie went back up to her bed.

A few minutes later, D.J. came up with the chicken soup. She placed it on Stephanie's lap and said, "Here you go Steph."

" Thanks, Deej," Stephanie said. As D.J. left the room, Stephanie asked, "Deej, could I talk to you for a minute?"

D. J. came back into the room and sat on Stephanie's bed. "Sure, Steph, what's up?"

"Well," Stephanie started,but then stopped.

D.J. nodded her head and then waited for Stephanie to ask her question. When she didn't, D.J. said, "Steph, I don't have all day. What is it?"

"Well, there's this new girl at school, and Gia gets along with her," Stephanie said.

"Well, what's the problem then," D.J. asked. "Don't you like the new girl at school?"

"No," Stephanie said. "She's awful and was mean to Gia and I the other day, and now Gia is her friend, and I want to be, but I don't know how."

"Well, Steph," D.J. said to her younger sister. "Nobody knows how to be nice to a new kid. My advice is, to be yourself and to be kind to her. Ask her if she would like to hang out sometime and stuff like that."

Stephanie was impressed on what her sister was telling her. Stephanie asked, "What if she doesn't like me?"

D.J. smiled and said, "Then that's her loss. You just be the best Stephanie Judith Tanner you can be."

"Thanks, Deej," Stephanie said to her sister. "You always know what to say."

Stephanie gives her sister a hug. After they finish hugging, D.J. says, "Remember, Steph, I'm always here for you, so if you need any help at all, you can just come to me and we'll talk about it."

"Okay," Stephanie told her sister. "Thanks."

"No problem," D.J. says. "Good luck tomorrow at school and everything. "

"Thanks," Stephanie said to her sister, as she left the room. Michelle was going to sleep on the couch, since she didn't want to catch Stephanie's fever. Within a few minutes, Stephanie was asleep.

The next day, as Stephanie went to her locker, she spotted Ginger at her locker. _You can do it, Stephanie, _Stephanie told herself. She walked up to Ginger's locker and said, "Hey!" Ginger turned her attention to Stephanie and said, "Hey Stephanie, I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Stephanie said, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering," Ginger started. "If we could be friends, and hang out and stuff."

Stephanie was stunned! She couldn't believe that Ginger was asking her this! Stephanie quickly said, "Sure."

"Great," Ginger said. "We'll talk more about the plans at lunch, okay?"

"Okay," Stephanie said. "I just have one question, though."

"Yeah," Ginger asked.

"Could we include Gia in the hangout plans and stuff?" Stephanie asked quickly.

"Sure," Ginger said. "You talk to Gia about it to see what she thinks, okay? I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye," Stephanie called. Ginger turned around to see Stephanie and waved at her.

Gia quickly met up with Stephanie in Chemistry class, and asked Stephanie, "Did you talk to Ginger yet?"

"Yeah," Stephanie told her friend. "She said that she wants us to be friends with her and I accepted the offer."

"See I told you she wasn't so bad, once you talked to her," Gia added smartly.

"You were right Gia," Stephanie said.

Gia smiled and asked, "What else did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing much," Stephanie said to her friend. "Other than that we would see each other at lunch and work out the friendship plans with you."

"Cool," Gia said. "I can't wait."

"I can't either," Stephanie said as the two friends smiled each other. D. J. was right after all. If you be yourself, you never know what surprises will come to you!


	5. Chapter 5

TV shows Full House **Stephanie's problem**

Author: dragracer44

Fiction Rated: T-English-Humor/General-Reviews:0-Published:6/19/07-Updated:6/29/07-Complete

**This is my first full House story. This is about Stephanie and this new girl she meets at school. Stephanie thinks that the new girl and her could never be friends, but some advice from D.J could change Stephanie's view about this girl. Please R&R!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day as Stephanie Tanner walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Steph," her dad said, with a smile, when she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad," she greeted in a happy mood.

She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. She went and sat down at the table, when her Uncle Joey came up from the basement. When Stephanie was little, her Uncle Joey, and her Uncle Jesse moved in to help raise her and her other 2 sisters, DJ and Michelle, since her mom had died. She didn't remember her, but her Uncle Jesse could tell her what she was like.

"Morning, Steph," Joey greeted as he came up the stairs in his TMNT pajamas.

"Morning Joey," Stephanie said as she bit into her apple.

"Steph, you better hurry up and eat that apple so you can go upstairs and get dressed," Danny said, as he cleaned the sink.

Danny was a neat freak. He liked everything to be neat all the time.

"Okay, dad," Stephanie said as she quickly finished her apple, and then went upstairs to get dressed. When she got upstairs, she knocked on the bathroom door. Michelle, Stephanie's sister, whom she shared a room with, was in the bathroom. The bus was going to be here in 20 minutes and she needed to use the bathroom to put her daily makeup on.

"Michelle, I need in the bathroom," Stephanie said knocking on the door impatiently.

"In a minute," Michelle said, through the bathroom door.

"Fine," Stephanie said. "But you just have one minute."

"Okay," Michelle said.

Stephanie glanced at her watch., and said, "Time's up Michelle."

"No it's not," Michelle told her sister through the bathroom door.

"Michelle, let me in," Stephanie said knocking on the door with her fist.

When Michelle didn't answer, Stephanie called, "Uncle Jesse!"

"What? What is it," Jesse asked as he saw Stephanie in the hall.

"Michelle won't let me in the bathroom to get ready for school," Stephanie complained.

"Michelle, can you please get out of the bathroom so Stephanie can use it," Jesse asked in a not-so-polite tone.

"Chill, I'm out," Michelle tells Jesse and Stephanie, as the bathroom door opens.

"Thank you Michelle," Stephanie says, rushing into the bathroom.

Stephanie put on her makeup, and then she went into her room to dress for the day. She shared a room with Michelle. She used to share a room with DJ, her older sister, when she was little. When she was in high school, DJ asked for her own room, and her dad agreed. So now, she's stuck with Michelle. When Stephanie got into her room,she looked at her watch. She chose her plaid skirt with a navy turtleneck. She also chose her navy tights and shoes.

"Bye Michelle," Stephanie said to her little sister as she walked out of the room with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Bye, Steph," Michelle said to her sister, happily.

When Stephanie got down to the kitchen, she sat down at the table.

"Steph, Gia just called and said that she would meet she would be here in a few minutes," her dad said as he came into the kitchen.

"Thanks, dad," Stephanie said.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Stephanie opened the door, and a smile came on her face.

"Hey Gia," she greeted.

"Hey, Steph," she greets back. "Ready to go to school?"

"Yeah. Bye dad, see you later," Stephanie said to her father as the girls both walked out the door.

"Bye girls, have a good day," Danny said to the girls.

On the bus, Gia and Stephanie sat together.

"Are you ready for the huge Math test we have today," Gia asked.

"Oh my gosh. I completely forgot," Stephanie said frantically.

"Don't worry," Gia reassured her. "You'll do fine. The only way that you could fail, is if, you didn't know the material."

"I don't," Stephanie told her friend. "I'm going to fail!"

"You'll do fine," Gia told Stephanie. "Remember, you can always ask for a retake if you do poorly on it."

"You're right," Stephanie said. She had a plan.

Gia, obviously knew that her friend was thinking up a plan, so she asked her, "What are you thinking Steph?"

"I was thinking of a plan," Stephanie said.

"Well," Gia asked.

"What," Stephanie asked her friend.

"What is your plan," Gia asked.

"I'll tell you," Stephanie said to her, and then whispered the plan in Gia's ear.

"That's good," Gia told Stephanie after Stephanie finished whispering the plan in Gia's ear.

"I know," Stephanie said. "I can't wait to take the test."

"I'm glad you're excited," Gia says. "But don't you think that the plan might backfire?"

"Not if everything goes perfectly," Stephanie said. "Which it should.

They soon arrived at school and Stephanie's plan was soon going to launch into action.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I guess your wondering what Stephanie's plan is. You'll find out in the next chapter. Remember, please Read&Review if you can. Thanks!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapter 2

Once Gia and Stephanie got to school, they went to their lockers to get their History books. When they got into class, they sat down at their seats. That's when the teacher called roll.

"Class, I have a very special announcement. We have a new student. Ginger Abdul," the teacher said.

"Hi, everyone," Ginger says to the class.

"Hi, Ginger," the whole class says together.

"Ginger, we have a test today, but you don't have to take it since your new," Mrs. Barnes, the History teacher said.

"Thanks," Ginger said to her. "But I'm very good with History, so I would like to try the test."

"Okay," Mrs. Barnes said. "You can take a seat next to Mrs. Tanner."

"Thanks," she said. Then he gathered his books and sat down by Stephanie.

"Now, class," Mrs. Barnes says. "We're going to talk the test now, so you know the rules. Eyes on your own paper, and no talking."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. She already knew the rules to test-taking and so did everyone else. Then Stephanie raised her hand..

"Yes, Mrs. Tanner," Mrs. Barnes asks.

"I was just wondering..." Stephanie says, but then she gets lost.

"Come on Mrs. Tanner, we don't have all day," says Mrs. Barnes tapping her foot. When Stephanie wouldn't respond, she said, "Stephanie?"

"Huh," Stephanie asks.

" You were asking a question, but then you got lost," Mrs. Barnes said.

"Oh yeah. If we do bad on this test, can we have a retake," Stephanie asks.

"No. You may not take retakes, on this test, class," Mrs. Barnes says.

Stephanie's heart sunk. She thought that the plan would work perfectly. She would go home and show her dad the retake, not the actually test. She would throw the actual test away.

"Okay, now class, let's begin the test," Mrs. Barnes tells the class. She handed Stephanie the test. Stephanie looked at the test. So many questions. Suddenly, she felt dizzy.

"May day," Stephanie says, as she falls out of her seat.

Mrs. Barnes looks back at Stephanie, and asks, " Stephanie are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just feel a little dizzy though," Stephanie says as she gets up and sits back in her chair.

"Do you need to go to the nurses' office," Mrs. Barnes asks.

"No, I'm fine," Stephanie says.

"Okay," Mrs. Barnes says to Stephanie. "Do you still want to take the test?"

"Yeah," Stephanie says. "I just was nervous."

"Okay," Mrs. Barnes said.

Stephanie concentrated hard on the test, but she still didn't want to take it. She handed the test in and then sat back down at her desk.

Once the bell rang, Mrs. Barnes tells the class, "Have a good day class."

Stephanie started to leave, but then Mrs. Barnes asked her to come see her at her desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Barnes," Stephanie asks. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes," Mrs. Barnes tells Stephanie, "I'm afraid that you didn't do very well on your test."

She handed Stephanie her test. It had a big fat F on the top. Her dad was going to go ballistic!

"I'm sorry," Stephanie tells Mrs. Barnes. " I didn't really study."

"I know you can do better," Mrs. Barnes, tells her, "Just try and do better on the next test okay?"

"Okay," Stephanie says. "I will. See you later."

"Bye, Stephanie," Mrs. Barnes says to Stephanie. "See you later."

And with that, Stephanie left the room to go to her next class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stephanie's plan failed. What will she do? Find out in the next Chapter. Remember, please Read&Review! I just updated this chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so we all know that Stephanie's plan failed. She will do something about it. But what? Meanwhile, Stephanie and Gia meet the new girl, but the new girl isn't so friendly. What will happen? You'll find out in this chapter. Remember, please Read&Review! This chapter is now going to be updated.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

As Stephanie walked to her next class, she met up with Gia in the hallway.

"Wow, you looked depressed," Gia said to Stephanie.

"Yeah. I got an F on the History test," Stephanie said. "I should have made sure that I had studied last night, in case there was no retake."

"Yeah. I told you that the plan might backfire, Steph," Gia told her.

"Wait..." Stephanie said suddenly. "I have another idea."

"Not another one," Gia groaned. "Can't you just tell your dad what you got on the test?"

"Yeah. That was kind of my plan that I was just thinking of, but I would tell him that I got an A instead of an F," Stephanie said. "Gia, you're a genius!"

"I know I am," Gia said smartly. "Hey look over there. There's that new girl from History. Why don't we go say hello?"

"Good idea," said Stephanie, not feeling depressed anymore. Gia and Stephanie went up to the new girl and Stephanie said, "Hello, my name is Stephanie Tanner and this is my friend Gia Mahan."

The girl looked at them blankly, and then said, "I'm Ginger Abdul."

"Yeah, we know," Stephanie told Ginger. "You were in our History class."

"Was I," Ginger asked. "I thought I was in the dorky class." She laughed, but Stephanie and Gia didn't. When Ginger waited them to reply, but they didn't, Ginger asked, "You don't think it's funny?"

"No," Stephanie said to Ginger. "We thought that was rude of you to say that."

"Yeah," Gia said defiantly. "We're not dorks."

"Oh please," Ginger scoffed. "Have you seen what you're wearing?"

Gia and Stephanie both looked down at there outfits. Gia had on a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and white K-Swiss shoes. Stephanie had on a navy turtleneck, a plaid skirt, navy tights and navy shoes. Gia and Stephanie thought that they looked just fine, and that this girl did not obviously want to be friends with them.

"I think that we look fine," Stephanie told Ginger with confidence.

"Me too," Gia told Ginger. "Just because you're new, doesn't mean that you can trash talk our clothes."

"Whatever," Ginger said. She walked off.

"What the heck was her problem," Gia asked.

"I don't know," Stephanie said. "She sure doesn't want to be friends with us."

"Tell me about it," Gia said. "Come on Steph, we're already late for music." They looked around and saw that all the kids were in their classes, and that the bell had rung.

"Yeah, but we need to stop at the principal's office first and get a pass," Stephanie said.

"Yeah," Gia said.

They went into the office and asked if they could get passes. The principal gave them some and then they went to Music class. When they got there, the class was watching movies.

"Mrs. Tanner, Mrs. Mahan," the teacher said. "You're late. I hope you have passes."

"We do," Stephanie said. as she and Gia handed Mrs. Vincent, the music teacher, the passes.

"Thank you girls," Mrs. Vincent said. "The rest of the class is watching a movie. You may sit wherever you like."

"Thanks, Mrs. Vincent." Stephanie said.

Stephanie and Gia tried to find a seat, but there was none left. The only spot that they could sit on was the floor.

"Well this is lovely," Gia whispered to Stephanie as she sat down by her on the floor. "We should have gotten here earlier."

"That's okay," Stephanie told her friend. "Let's just try to enjoy the movie."

"Okay," Gia said to Stephanie and they both turned their attention to the movie.

After class, Stephanie went to all her other classes. At lunch, Stephanie sat with her friends at their usual table.

"Hey guys," Stephanie said as she sat down at her table with her tray.

"Hey Stephanie," Martha Stikes, one of Stephanie's friends, said.

When Stephanie sat down, she asked her friends, "Did any of you talk to the new girl, Ginger yet?"

"Yeah," Martha said. "She is so stuck up and rude."

"Stephanie and I tried to talk to her, but she was mean to us, and she trash talked our clothes," Gia said to Martha and Stephanie. "Isn't that right Steph?"

"Right," Stephanie said to her friends. "Somebody's got to teach her some manners."

"Totally," Martha said to Gia and Stephanie. "We better just stay out of her way or she'll do something to us."

"Yeah," Stephanie said. "Guys, I'm not feeling very hungry any more." She got up as Martha asked, "Are you okay?"

"I just have a fever or something, because I feel all dizzy and stuff," Stephanie said. "I better go to the nurses' office right now."

"Okay," Gia said. "We'll wait for you here, and if we see you going home, then we'll see you tomorrow then or something. I'll call you tonight to see how you're feeling."

"Thanks guys," Stephanie said. "Bye." Stephanie went to the trash basket and dumped her tray. She went to the office and the nurse took her temperature.

"You do have a little fever," the nurse said. "I'll call your dad to come and get you."

"Okay, thanks," Stephanie said.

Within a few minutes, the nurse came back in the room and told Stephanie, "Stephanie, your dad will be here in a few minutes to pick you up."

"Okay," Stephanie said. "Thanks. Can I go grab my bag and stuff?"

"Of course," the nurse said. "Be quick though, because your dad is going to be here in a few minutes to pick you up.

"Okay," Stephanie said, as she left the room. She went down to her locker to get her bookbag. She didn't have any homework, so her bag was very light. She had her test in her pocket, so she wouldn't have to worry about leaving it somewhere. When she walked back up to the office, she saw her dad come in the building.

"Stephanie, are you okay," Danny asks.

"Dad, I'm fine," Stephanie told her father as they walked out to the car.

"So...how did your History test go," Danny asked Stephanie as they were driving in the car.

"I got an F," Stephanie told him.

Danny hit the brake, pulled over at the side of the road, and looked at his daughter. "You got an F?" He asks angrily.

"Yeah," Stephanie muttered. "I'm sorry dad."

"That's okay," Danny said to his daughter. "Just try better on the next test."

"Okay," Stephanie said. "I'll try."

"Good," Danny said. For the rest of the ride home, none of them said a word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was a great ending wasn't it? In the next chapter, Stephanie tries to be friends with Ginger. Will Ginger accept her? Will they become friends? Find out in the last chapter. Remember, please Read&Review! Thanks!!! This chapter will be a 2-parter, so one part will be one one half of the page and the other half will be on the other half of the page.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, now I know that I haven't talked about Stephanie and Ginger very much, but this chapter is all about them. Remember, please Read&Review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Danny and Stephanie arrived home, Stephanie planted herself on the couch.

"Stephanie, I think you should go to bed right now,:" Danny told his daughter.

"Dad, why can't I sleep on the couch," Stephanie asked. "It's much more cofortable here."

'I know that Steph," Danny said with tiredness in his voice. "But the couch is where all of the family sits, and it would be incredibly rude if you coughed on it and got us sick too."

"Dad, I'm not sick," Stephanie said. "I'm fine."

"Not according to what the nurse said," Danny told his daughter. "She said that you had a little fever, so I want you to go upstairs right now and get some rest."

"Okay, fine," Stephanie mumbled under her breath as she slowly walked up the stairs. Sometimes her dad could be strict and firm. She didn't like it when he did that.

Once Stephanie got up the stairs, she hopped into her bed. She wasn't tired yet, so she grabbed her book that she was reading off the nightstand. It was called, _Falling Leaves _by Adeline Yen Mah. Stephanie thought that it was the best book that she had ever read in her whole life. She thought it was riveting and intriging. She was almost done with the book, which made her feel sad. She thought that it was a outstanding book and she didn't want for it to end. She read about 7 chapters and before she could get to chapter 25, she fell asleep.

(In dream sequence)

"Stephanie, you're going to be late for school," Danny yelled to his daughter upstairs. "Gia's already here and waiting for you!"

"Just a second dad,: Stephnaie called. "Tell Gia to wait right there."

"Gia," Danny told Gia, "Stephanie will be coming."

"I hope so Mr. Tanner," Gia said. "If she doesn't get here soon, we're going to be late."

"Hey, Gia," Stephanie said as she arrived downstairs. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Gia said in a not-so-great mood. "I've been waiting here for 23 minutes, and we've probably already missed the bus."

"I'm sorry Gia," Stephanie said in an apologetic tone. "Don't worry. We can still make it if we hurry."

"Okay," Gia said in a forgiving tone. "Well, come on then. We don't have much time."

"Yeah, let's go," Stephanie said to her friend, and then she said to her dad, "Bye dad."

"Yeah, bye Mr. Tanner," Gia said as she and Stephanie bolted out the door.

"Bye girls," Danny said to them after they left.

Gia and Stephanie ran and ran to catch up to the bus. They barely made it though.

"Whew, that was close," Stephanie said to Gia, as they sat down in an empty seat. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for me."

"That's okay, Steph," Gia said in a forgiving tone. "But that's the second time this week."

"So," Stephanie said. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because Steph," Gia said to her friend. "You haven't been doing so good these past couple of days."

"What do you mean," Stephanie asked her friend, although she was a little hurt that Gia was saying this stuff to her. "Oh, I see what you mean. Ever since that test, I haven't been doing so good."

"Right," Gia said, as Stephanie looked down at her shoes. "I'm not mad, I'm just saying that you shouldn't be afraid of Ginger."

Stephanie's ears perked up, "What do you mean that I shouldn't be afraid of Ginger?"

"I'm just saying that-" Gia started, but then Stephanie was woken up by Michelle saying, "Steph! Steph! Wake up!"

Stephanie quickly snapped out of her dream, sat up, and asked, "What is it Michelle?"

"Gia's here to see you," Michelle said. "Do you want me to bring her up here so you can talk to her? If you don't want me to, that's okay too,"

"You can bring her up here," Stephanie said, still groggy from waking up. "Just tell her to sit on your bed, so I don't cough all over her and get her sick too."

"Okay," Michelle said to her sick sister. "Be back in a flash."

"Thanks, Michelle," Stephanie said as she grabbed a tissue from her nightstand.

"Stephanie, Gia's here," Michelle said to her sister, with Gia behind her. "I'll leave you two alone, so you can talk." Then Michelle left the room.

"Thanks, Michelle," Stephanie called to her sister, as soon as she was out of the room. "Hey Gia, how's it going in school and everything?"

"It's okay, but it's no fun without you," Gia said to her friend as she sat on Michelle's bed. "Ginger got detention."

Stephanie sat up and asked, "How?"

"She got in trouble for something," Gia said. "I talked to her today and she asked if she could sit with us at lunch tomorrow."

Stephanie's ears perked up, and she asked, "You invited her to sit with us?!"

"Yeah," Gia said calmly. "Now, Steph, before you jump to any conclusions, I just want you to know that Ginger's a really nice person once you get to know her. We talked and she said that she would like to hang out with us."

Stephanie blew her nose and then she said, "Gia, it's great that you talked to her and everything, but I don't want to hang out with her,"

"Why not Steph," Gia asked. "Why don't you like her?"

"You saw how she treated us the other day," Stephanie said to her friend in a sour attitude. "That's why I don't like her."

"Steph," Gia said in a calm voice. "I will prove to you that Ginger is harmless."

"Okay, fine," Stephanie said. "But don't expect me to like it!"

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap_

"Steph," Gia said in a calm voice. "I will prove to you that Ginger is harmless."

"Okay fine," Stephanie said. "But don't expect me to like it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Gia left., Stephanie went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. D.J., Stephanie's older sister, came into the kitchen, and asked, "Hungry Steph?"

"Very," Stephanie said. "I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Right, D.J. said. "That's when dad brought you home from school. By the way, how're you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks," Stephanie said to her sister. "Could you make me some chicken soup?"

"Sure," D.J. said in a polite tone. "I'll have up to you in 10 minutes."

"Thanks, Deej," Stephanie said. "I really aprreciate it."

"No problem," D/J. said and started making the soup as Stephanie went back up to her bed.

A few minutes later, D.J. came up with the chicken soup. She placed it on Stephanie's lap and said, "Here you go Steph."

" Thanks, Deej," Stephanie said. As D.J. left the room, Stephanie asked, "Deej, could I talk to you for a minute?"

D. J. came back into the room and sat on Stephanie's bed. "Sure, Steph, what's up?"

"Well," Stephanie started,but then stopped.

D.J. nodded her head and then waited for Stephanie to ask her question. When she didn't, D.J. said, "Steph, I don't have all day. What is it?"

"Well, there's this new girl at school, and Gia gets along with her," Stephanie said.

"Well, what's the problem then," D.J. asked. "Don't you like the new girl at school?"

"No," Stephanie said. "She's awful and was mean to Gia and I the other day, and now Gia is her friend, and I want to be, but I don't know how."

"Well, Steph," D.J. said to her younger sister. "Nobody knows how to be nice to a new kid. My advice is, to be yourself and to be kind to her. Ask her if she would like to hang out sometime and stuff like that."

Stephanie was impressed on what her sister was telling her. Stephanie asked, "What if she doesn't like me?"

D.J. smiled and said, "Then that's her loss. You just be the best Stephanie Judith Tanner you can be."

"Thanks, Deej," Stephanie said to her sister. "You always know what to say."

Stephanie gives her sister a hug. After they finish hugging, D.J. says, "Remember, Steph, I'm always here for you, so if you need any help at all, you can just come to me and we'll talk about it."

"Okay," Stephanie told her sister. "Thanks."

"No problem," D.J. says. "Good luck tomorrow at school and everything. "

"Thanks," Stephanie said to her sister, as she left the room. Michelle was going to sleep on the couch, since she didn't want to catch Stephanie's fever. Within a few minutes, Stephanie was asleep.

The next day, as Stephanie went to her locker, she spotted Ginger at her locker. _You can do it, Stephanie, _Stephanie told herself. She walked up to Ginger's locker and said, "Hey!" Ginger turned her attention to Stephanie and said, "Hey Stephanie, I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Stephanie said, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering," Ginger started. "If we could be friends, and hang out and stuff."

Stephanie was stunned! She couldn't believe that Ginger was asking her this! Stephanie quickly said, "Sure."

"Great," Ginger said. "We'll talk more about the plans at lunch, okay?"

"Okay," Stephanie said. "I just have one question, though."

"Yeah," Ginger asked.

"Could we include Gia in the hangout plans and stuff?" Stephanie asked quickly.

"Sure," Ginger said. "You talk to Gia about it to see what she thinks, okay? I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye," Stephanie called. Ginger turned around to see Stephanie and waved at her.

Gia quickly met up with Stephanie in Chemistry class, and asked Stephanie, "Did you talk to Ginger yet?"

"Yeah," Stephanie told her friend. "She said that she wants us to be friends with her and I accepted the offer."

"See I told you she wasn't so bad, once you talked to her," Gia added smartly.

"You were right Gia," Stephanie said.

Gia smiled and asked, "What else did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing much," Stephanie said to her friend. "Other than that we would see each other at lunch and work out the friendship plans with you."

"Cool," Gia said. "I can't wait."

"I can't either," Stephanie said as the two friends smiled each other. D. J. was right after all. If you be yourself, you never know what surprises will come to you!


End file.
